Welcome to war
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Where there is peace in one world there is something else happening in another world that truly destroys the peace you've come to know. The host club find themselves in such a world and now must survive while also trying to find a way home. However will they be able to return to their home world alive? Warning: Same sex pairings, violence, gore and rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The higher ups are talking together.

"The enemy has been quiet. A little too quiet for my tastes." The commanding officer of the army says looking at reports. "There hasn't been a single attack or movement in almost seven months. They've been quiet before but not to this extent. By now they would have started moving against us again. They've never been quiet for more than five months but even then it's rare." His sapphire colored eyes scan the group of higher ups around him. His short brown hair is flat from wearing his uniform helmet of the army's head uniform that he has to wear as commanding officer. He slams a hand onto the table in frustration but making sure he doesn't break the table with his muscles he has gained from serving the army.

"I suggest we send out a group on a scouting mission to check what's going on." The second in command officer suggests. His brown eyes watch the commanding officer calmly while the others jump softly when the commanding officer slams his fist onto the table. His slightly long black hair falls a little into his eyes since he doesn't have his helmet on and he brushes it back keeping it out of his eyes for a bit.

The commanding officer looks to his second in command. "Yes. We shall." He nods in agreement. "And I know who just to send out with this."

Two higher ups are sent out to retrieve the ones the commanding officer had requested even though it is night time. They enter one the green tents, holding solders, that may look practically the same as every other tent but when living there for long enough you know each tent no matter how small the difference. They walk past other sleeping members of the army ignoring the empty beds since a few are out on night watch. One walks up to one bed while the other goes over to one a little to the right of being across from the one the other higher up is at.

The one that stopped first shakes the one sleeping there in the bed. "Wake up." The higher up says quietly.

The ginger haired flat chested but still beautiful seventeen year old turning eighteen years old soon girl groans softly and opens her amber eyes. She looks to the higher up sleepily then blinks and sits up. "What is it sir? What can I do for you?" She asks respectfully her hair falling into its pixie style with her bangs styled a little longer on the right, so it looks parted to the left side of the person facing her to help others tell her apart from her identical twin sister who styles her bangs a little longer to the opposite side instead.

"The commanding officer wishes to see you. Get dressed then go to his tent." The higher up male tells the girl.

The girl nods and gets out of bed, her white button up shirt is a little baggy on her as she uses it for pyjamas with her white pyjama shorts.

The higher up male leaves with the other higher up to head back to the commanding officers tent.

The girl glances back spotting a male who is a year older than her with blonde emo styled hair and violet eyes getting up as well.

They share a look not sure why they are being called to the commanding officers tent. They grab a change of clothes and since no one else is up they just turn their backs to each other as they change to give each other privacy.

"Ready?" The male asks as he finishes pulling on his white t-shirt that has his ranking patch on the right side of his chest area like on all his clothes as well as on his armor and his body armor that's chain metal covering the stomach to allow good movement and protection with more solid metal on the chest area to protect the heart. He also has on chain metal pants with stretchy but slight tight tan colored light pants underneath. He leaves the attachable chain metal sleeves off for now instead keeping his upper body armor like a tank top. He also has on light runners covered in metal specifically for the army and only as a trainee for the first little bit they find the shoes heavy then it's completely fine.

The solders have to wear something under their armor to keep warm and so the coolness of the metal doesn't distract them out in the battle field. They also may be used to the heaver shoes that have metal on them for protection but it doesn't slow them down and even without the heavier shoes they are fine.

Only trainees start out having difficulties with the shoes until they get used to them.

The female nods but remembers the other male is not turned around. "Yes." She is wearing the same as the male on her upper body including the ranking patch that is also on the right side of her chest on all her clothes as well as on her armor but under her pants armor she is wearing camo pants that are tight fitting but stretchy. She is also wearing a grey t-shirt under her armor that she has also left the attachable arm armor off.

They turn around and leave the tent wondering what could be the reason they are getting called out to the commanding officers tent.

The curiosity and slight nervousness is hanging darkly over them like the starry black sky above.

The camp is lit with some lights that are still on though the camp is rather dimly lit but the moonlight helps light it up a little more.

They arrive at the commanding officers tent that has it's lights on showing that the commanding officer is still awake since the tents don't have lights on the inside on when sleeping at night. They enter and bow respectfully to the higher ups.

"You called?" The girl says and the male stays silent.

"Yes." The commanding officer nods. "We have a mission for you two and some others."

The two look up and straighten listening intently to what they have to do.

"What mission do you wish for us to go on sir?" The male asks politely.

"You two will be leading a scouting mission. You will leave as the sun is rising and you will take the group of people with no trainees on the list we'll give you in a moment. After the briefing." The commanding officer explains.

The two nod and listen to the instructions.

The briefing on the mission is done quickly and they both are each given a list of five people each so ten in total to take on the mission.

"Good luck." The commanding officer nods to them wishing them luck.

The two salute the commanding officer.

"We won't let you down sir." They both say but not truly in unison.

"I believe in you." The commanding officer confirms.

The two rush out of the tent to gather people on their list then to make sure they are ready to go.

The girl finds everyone and gets them up before the male and goes into the tent with the bed she calls her own. She goes to her bed and quickly changes her shirt to a long sleeved black one only to put on her upper armor again this time with the sleeves on it.

The girl's identical twin groans and rolls over blinking her eyes open sleepily. "Sis?" She asks sitting up rubbing one eye with one hand while the other supports her upper body from falling back down to a laying position. "What's going on?"

The girl looks to her twin holding her helmet that like her armor is silver in color unlike the commanding officers armor that's gold colored.

The helmets are designed so the metal covers their neck with chain metal, their heads with solid metal and there is an open space for their faces to be seen so they may see. The helmets metal does cover their cheeks then goes down to the chain metal that is attachable almost like putting on a scarf but attaching it to the helmet. The helmet covers their head and neck well and they can wear something on their neck under their helmet if they want unlike under the rest of the armor it's a choice for the neck part of the helmet.

The higher ups may not have gold color like their commanding officer but on their regular clothing on the right side of their chest as well as on their armor in the same place they have a patch, fabric for clothes and metal for armor, with more than one red star to show their rank. The patches have enough space for three stars, it is not too big but the size of the patches of ranking seen in war movies, and on the fabric one it's green with red stars and on the armor it's slightly darker metal with red stars. The patch changes to more stars as they get more stars if they do. Everyone that is not a commanding officer has silver colored armor.

Medical staff have a red cross instead of stars to show they work in the field of medical instead of fighting but they know some fighting just in case. They are usually not disagreed with especially when it comes to someone's health and they are well respected. They are also trained but they have to be already licensed with the doctor's degree in order to join the army's medical staff.

Trainees or newbies have no patch with a red star as they have not graduated to become full on solders yet. They must respect everyone above them. They are usually sixteen years but can be fifteen with their sixteenth birthday within a month's time.

Solders have one red star to show they are solders of the war but more respected than the trainees. They still respect their higher ups of course. They usually graduate when seventeen unless they have to be held back until they are ready.

Those who have earned a higher ranking are those that are not too many that are those that help keep others in line and have earned the ranking in the commanding officers eyes. They help teach the others, though solders can also teach trainees and each other, they also go around being in charge of others below them so the commanding officer doesn't have too much on his shoulders. Their orders are pushed aside if the second in command or commanding officer gives other orders. They lead groups when the commanding officer tells them to but sometimes like this time one or two solders will lead a group instead when higher ups are needed elsewhere like the camp. The higher ups are usually eighteen or older and as said before earned the rank in the commanding officers eyes though there is usually not many.

The second in command has three stars and is the only one with three stars. He is obviously second in command and works alongside the commanding officer.

The commanding officer does not need any stars instead wearing gold armor to show his, but a commanding officer can be a girl, his ranking. He is the leader of the army.

The girl tells her sister what's going on. "A scouting mission. Me and him." She nods to the male who enters the tent to get ready for the mission. "Are to take certain solders as ordered by the commanding officer to go on a scouting mission."

The girl's twin gets up. "I'm not coming!?" She is surprised and a little scared for her sister.

"I would love to bring you but the commanding officer said we had to bring five solders each that are on a list he gave us. I'm sorry but I'll be back within the time of a month. That's the longest we'll be out for." She gives her twin a smile.

Her twin hugs her. "Please come back little sister. I may be older only by a few seconds but you're still my little sister. So please come back to me."

The girl hugs her twin back. "Don't worry." She assures her twin. "I'll be fine. You stay fine as well for me."

When the girl and male left with the group of ten at the time instructed the girls twin and their friends staying behind watched them go.

"I'll wait for you to return! I'll be one of the first to greet you back! I promise!" The girl's twin calls to her twin as the group continues to leave.

The girl leaving with the group glances back while still walking. She gives her twin a smile then looks forward again.

The girls twin kept her promise and waited right there at the entrance to the camp the group left out of. She refused to leave the area of the entrance as she waits for her twin to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A new world.

"Thank you for coming and have a wonderful day!" Tamaki waves off the guests as they leave the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru slump in their seats with a soft sigh.

"Finally done." Hikaru sighs.

Everyone, even the reluctant tired twins, help with putting the dishes in the back room for the maids or whoever cleans them to get cleaned. They then grab they stuff and they leave saying their goodbyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru decide to walk home leaving their bags in the limo as they walk.

Mori and Hunny are headed to the cafeteria hoping to get some cake for the road for Hunny.

Haruhi is on her way to buy something's for supper for when she gets back home.

Tamaki is taking a moment to speak with Kyouya in the club room as Kyouya is working on whatever he works on in his laptop or black book.

All are unsuspecting to what is about to happen.

"You think that we should prank the maids when we get back to see if we can change their expressions from emotionless to maybe scared or laughter?" Hikaru asks his brother as they walk along the side walk with no one around.

"We've been trying for so long but so far nothing has worked. What do you think could be something that might do the trick this time?" Kaoru answers the question with a point and another question.

Before Hikaru can answer the two stop noticing something floating up from the ground.

A small yellow ball of softly glowing light floats up from the ground only to disappear a millimeter above their heads.

"What the?" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison.

More of the small balls of light around them start to appear more and more as they come out of the ground.

Hikaru pulls Kaoru closer.

The light soon surrounds them and glows brighter not making them have to cover their eyes too much but making them only see a slight yellow color then darkness.

Mori holds Hunny close as well as this happens to them in an empty part of the school that is by the cafeteria.

Haruhi is in a part of the town that has no one around and she is as confused as the others as this happens.

A confused and slightly annoyed Kyouya with a scared Tamaki hiding behind him are also getting the same thing happening to them.

They all are unconscious and when they awaken there is what appears to be a green tent's roof above them.

Hikaru is the first to wake and he quickly sits up looking around spotting his twin unconscious in a bed next to him and the other members of the host club in other beds also unconscious. "Where are we?" He asks getting up to go over to Kaoru but he feels a little strange with a touch of dizziness and headache.

All of the host club fills the beds but one in the tent so there is eight beds.

Kaoru awakens next and groans. "What the hell?" He sits up and puts a hand to his head. "Damn what happened?"

"You ok?" Hikaru asks his twin who looks to him with a nod.

"Yeah just a small headache. It'll go away soon." He assures his brother.

Hikaru sighs in relief.

Haruhi wakes up next and looks around confused. "This looks like a tent for the bedroom for the army that's in a war." She says. "There's even stuff here belonging to eight different people by the beds."

Hunny wakes and groans a little sleepily.

Mori awakens and sits up as well looking to Hunny who is rubbing a hand on his eye to help him wake up.

Kyouya wakes and gets up giving himself a moment to suppress the dizziness that increased when he stood up too quickly.

Tamaki jumps out of the bed only to collapse to his knees from dizziness until it goes away.

"It seems we are in a tent for a war." Kyouya confirms and glances around as everyone gets up trying not to go too fast.

A seventeen year old short haired brunette girl with a slightly flat chest but she does have some boob's to her look, pokes her head into the tent through the slit in the fabric that acts as the door. "Ah you're awake." Her brown eyes smile as she smiles.

"Where are we?" Kyouya asks noticing he is holding his black book.

"You are in a solders tent. You appeared in the middle of our camp with a light. The medical staff said you were fine so we brought you here since the ones that sleep here weren't in here at the moment." She explains. "I've only red that the light we saw when you appeared unconscious was a light that appears when taking someone or some people to another world either if it's to their home world or a different one."

"So we are in a new world." Haruhi looks a little thoughtful. "I'm guessing in a world under war."

The girl nods and comes into the tent fully. "Yes that is correct." She is wearing a white t-shirt with a green fabric patch, that's long enough to hold three stars but isn't very big, on the right side of her chest but she only has one red star. She also has on chain metal pants with what seems to be black pants underneath and runners with metal on them. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She introduces herself.

"That's my name." Haruhi says shocked.

The other Haruhi looks to host club Haruhi. "Then I am you in this world." She lets the host club Haruhi know. "Allow me to show all of you around and as long as you don't cause trouble for us you'll be fine." She turns to leave the tent. "I'll be right outside." She then leaves the tent.

The host club look to each other.

A new world and this one is under a war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: A camp of war.

The host club leave the tent and follow the other Haruhi as she shows them around.

"There is many tents holding where those in the war have their rooms which is shared by seven to eight people each but if the tent is bigger it can hold more. There is too many so we'll worry about general areas." The other Haruhi says and points to the tent they came out of with some other tents around and behind the tent. "That's where solders sleep. In that general area of tents. Solders have one red star for example my patch as I'm sure you've seen." She then points to the left of the general area for the tents the solders sleep in. "To the left of that area is where trainees sleep. They have no stars and the youngest they can be is fifteen with their sixteen birthday within a month at latest. They don't become solders until they're ready which is usually by the time they are seventeen unless they get held back." She then points to the right of the area of tents of where the solders sleep this time on the right there isn't as many tents but still many. "That's where the higher ups sleep but since there is only a few or so the tents are also used as extra rooms in case we need them. You guys will probably be sleeping in one of those tents." She then turns around and points to two green a little smaller tents behind the host club making them turn around. "That's where the second in commands sleeps as well as has as his or her room like everyone else and where the commanding officers sleeps as well as having his in our case room as well. But they have their own rooms which are the tents but their tents are also used when planning things in which the higher ups take care of. The second in command has three stars and is the only one with three stars. The commanding officer has gold colored armor instead of regular silver colored armor. They are the leaders around here with the commanding officer being at the top." She points to the left of the two tents to another group of tents that seem a little bigger also they have a red cross cut right in half on the fabric that is the door like on all of the tents but on the rest it's just green with no red cross. "That's where the hospital practically is and where the medical staff also sleep in one of the tents that can hold eight people's beds comfortably like the other tents. The bigger tents are where you get treated and where those injured sleep." She points to tents she didn't mention that is to the right of the second in command and commanding officers tent. "Storage as well as where our weapons are fixed, where we have our library pretty much and where we have our food makers tent's for a place for them to sleep. Cooks if you want to call them. They are solders but those who are assigned to food because they know how to cook well. Being a cook doesn't stop you from doing your duty as a solder it just means you make the food for the rest." She lowers her hand to her side. "You'll see watch towers at both entrances to the camp. They are not too tall and are pretty much a stable square floor of wood on wooden posts with built in latters but they are not something you need to worry about. Unless a warning goes off. So with that there isn't anything else."

"Wow so much to take in." Tamaki puts a hand to his head.

"It'll be familiar in time." The other Haruhi assures them.

"So they are awake." An eighteen year old black haired female comes over. Her glasses give off a glare but she pushes them up making the glare disappear. Her eyes are grey and her hair is in a pony tail that drapes across her shoulder with the dark blue hair elastic just a little above her shoulder. She is wearing the same top as the other Haruhi, including same patch with one star, but under her chain metal pants she seems to have blue pants instead. "I'm Kyouya Ootori." She nods her head in greeting.

"Well it seems you are me in this world." Host club Kyouya pushes up his glasses but keeps the glare shining off of them.

"I see." Other Kyouya says then turns around to one of the entrances to the camp. "Haruhi. She is still there."

The other Haruhi looks to the entrance with other Kyouya. "Of course she is. She promised she would and she refuses to give up her promise."

The host club look to the entrance and see a seventeen year old soon to be eighteen year old girl with ginger hair and a white t-shirt sitting on a slightly big box about the height of a chair.

"Who is that?" Hunny asks.

"We are going to talk to her anyways so come on." Other Kyouya says and leads them all to the girl.

The girl only glances to them a moment with her amber eyes before looking back to out there past the camp as if waiting for something or someone. She is flat chested and her hair is in a pixie style with her bangs styled a little longer on the left, so it looks parted to the right side of the person facing her. She has on the chain metal pants and runners with metal on them. She is wearing camo pants under her chain metal pants and there is an army rifle gun leaning against the box next to her along with another one leaning against another box across from the one she's sitting on.

"Hikaru." Other Haruhi puts a hand on the girls shoulder.

"What is it Haruhi?" Other Hikaru says not looking to Haruhi.

"Are you ok?" Other Haruhi asks.

Other Hikaru sighs looking down. "How can I be ok? They are late. They were supposed to be back two days ago." She looks back to the outside of the camp she has been watching.

Other Haruhi looks to outside the camp as well. "I know. I'm worried too."

The host club look confused at this so other Haruhi turns to them to explain.

"You see Kaoru and Tamaki took ten other solders out to a scouting mission because our enemy has been too quiet for too long. It's been a month and two days. They were supposed to be back two days ago at the latest but they still haven't returned. Hikaru promised to wait for her sister and has kept that promise staying at the entrance of the camp until Kaoru returns." Other Haruhi tells them then looks back to outside the camp taking her hand off of Hikaru's shoulder. "It's worrisome."

"Why haven't the higher ups sent out a search party?" Other Hikaru growls. "If they don't soon I'm going to look myself."

"Don't worry the higher ups are talking about it. I heard it when I walked by the commanding offer's tent." Other Kyouya tries to assure other Hikaru.

Before anyone else can say anything the warning alarm like in movies goes off from the watch towers.

Other Haruhi grabs the gun leaning against the box across from the one other Hikaru is sitting on.

Other Hikaru grabs the one beside herself and jumps to her feet.

Other Kyouya encourages the host club to take a step back.

"What's going on?" Hunny asks worried.

"Someone or more than one is headed this way. If the alarms are going off it's more than likely not the group Tamaki and Kaoru took out on a scouting mission." Other Kyouya explains to them as other Hikaru and other Haruhi make sure their guns are ready to fire.

Other Haruhi and other Hikaru hold their guns to their chests ready to move to shoot if needed.

There's something in the distance moving towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: A wounded return.

Other Hikaru and other Haruhi keep their eyes on whatever's approaching ready to move to shoot if needed.

Whatever or whoever is approaching is getting closer and closer.

The host club can feel their hearts pounding in their chests.

Suddenly as whoever, it's confirmed its two people, gets closer the alarm stops.

Other Hikaru's eyes widen. "KAORU!" She tosses her gun to the ground as she rushes forward.

Other Haruhi looks worried. "Oh no." She says and she looks back. "Kyouya get the medical staff!" She then turns to face forward again, throwing down her gun to the ground as she races forward towards the two people.

Other Kyouya rushes back into the camp to get the medical staff.

The host club rush over worried and to see if they can help other Hikaru and other Haruhi.

Other Hikaru reaches the two people with other Haruhi right behind her. Other Hikaru takes someone who is obviously this worlds Kaoru from a blonde male who was supporting unconscious other Kaoru while other Haruhi is ready to help support the male.

Both other Kaoru and the male are badly hurt with other Kaoru unconscious. Their armor is damaged, their helmets are missing and blood along with the wounds can be seen though some of the wounds are sort of covered by what they are wearing broken as it is.

"Tamaki what happened?" Other Haruhi asks the male.

"We were…. Ambushed….." Other Tamaki weakly speaks. "We fought…. But there…. Was too…. Many….. Only me and….. Kaoru managed….. To escape." He falls forward with other Haruhi catching him. "But…. Just… barely."

Other Hikaru falls to her knees holding her sister. "Sister?" She asks worriedly. She holds her sister with her one arm while her other hand reaches to brush some hair out of her sisters face then to rest on her chest looking for a heartbeat.

Host club Hikaru pulls host club Kaoru close with Mori doing the same with Hunny, host club Tamaki clinging to host club Kyouya with host club Kyouya and host club Haruhi worriedly watching unable to do anything.

Other Kaoru groans softly giving some more hope that she's ok as her head moves slightly with her eyes scrunching a little. She opens her eyes almost to half way. She looks weakly to her sister. "Hikaru." She manages to croak out and she shakily reaches up to grip her sisters shirt by her sister's patch.

"Kaoru… Sister. You'll be ok!" Other Hikaru desperately tries to assure her sister.

Other Kaoru smiles softly then her eyes slip closed and her hand lets go of her sister's shirt falling limply to her own body. Her head tilts to the side looking limp as well.

Other Hikaru looks horrified with tears ready to fall from her eyes. She picks up her sister bridal style cradling other Kaoru to her body. She turns and pushes past the host club rushing to get her sister to the medical staff as fast as she can.

Other Haruhi supports other Tamaki and they begin heading towards the camp.

"Kaoru is…. Alive….. But….. Needs help…." Other Tamaki says obviously not knowing other Hikaru rushed off to get her sister to the medical center.

"Both of you do and Hikaru already ran off taking Kaoru to the medical center so don't worry about that." Other Haruhi explains.

Other Tamaki nods softly then slumps forward unconscious.

The medical staff that had rushed over to help take other Tamaki from other Haruhi putting the unconscious male onto a stretcher. The medical staff rush back to the medical center.

Other Haruhi turns to the host club. "Let's find you guys a place to sleep until you return to your world while we wait for news on them." She tries to sound calm but her worry is obvious.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Hunny asks.

Other Haruhi looks away looking to the ground. "Their wounds look bad. I can't say for sure. But what I can say is it looks like Tamaki has a better chance at survival." She says worriedly. "If Kaoru does die then I have no idea how Hikaru is going to react. I hope that neither Tamaki nor Kaoru die but the war has taught us that death can be a daily possibility in war."

The host club exchange worried glances amongst each other then look back to other Haruhi as she speaks again.

"Let's go." She says a little softly then takes the lead towards the spare tents where the host club will sleep.

The host club following.

Host club Hikaru and Kaoru look to the medical tent where no one seems to be allowed in at the moment making other Hikaru pace worriedly outside the tent. The twins look to each other then follow the others to the tents to find a place to sleep as the sun starts to go down.

"Here's a good one." Other Haruhi approaches one of the tents in the middle of the area of higher ups tents and extra tents. She turns to the host club. "Go ahead and go inside. There's no one rooming here so take which ever bed you want inside."

Host club Hikaru and host club Kaoru are holding hands.

The host club go inside thanking other Haruhi with some words that are them trying to be comforting as they pass her.

She softly thanks them.

Once they are inside she calls through the fabric that makes the door.

"I'm going. Ask anyone in the camp if you need anything. They should be happy to help." She says then her footsteps can be heard leaving.

Mori can't put Hunny on his shoulders in the tent as then Hunny would be squished against the top of the tent so he puts a hand on Hunny's shoulder.

Hunny looks worriedly up to him. "What do you think will happen to this worlds Kaoru and Tamaki?" He asks Mori.

"I don't know." Mori answers.

Hunny looks away still worried and wishes he had Usa-chan to clutch worriedly.

"They're in a war. They will be stronger than they look so I'm sure this worlds Kaoru will pull through especially for her sister." Host club Haruhi tries to comfort Hunny.

Hunny nods. "Yeah that's true."

Host club Kaoru sits on one of the beds since the twins were tired before but finding themselves in a new world made him more awake till his tiredness hit him like a ton of bricks.

Host club Hikaru sits next to his brother. "Get some rest. It'll be ok."

Host club Kaoru nods and moves to lay down on the bed but with his head on host club Hikaru's lap since he moved back to let Kaoru rest his head on him. Host club Kaoru is slightly curled up as he falls asleep and host club worlds Hikaru gently plays with his brother's hair.

"We should all get some rest." Host club Tamaki says feeling tuckered out.

The others claim a bed and get ready to go to sleep but some stay up worried.

Host club Hikaru doesn't move from his spot and keeps his eyes on host club Kaoru. "I would die if I lost you." He says quietly to his brother. He leans down giving his brother a kiss on the forehead then shifts putting his brother's head on the pillow. He gets the blankets over top of host club Kaoru then he slips in underneath the covers beside his brother moving close to him and holds his twin in his arms. He slowly drifts into sleep as he watches his twin sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: A new dawn awakens.

Host club Kaoru groans as he begins to awaken and he shifts a little closer to the body heat of his brother. He lays there for a few moments then slowly lets his eyes blink half way open. He finds that host club Hikaru seems to still be sleeping and he shifts sitting up causing his brothers arm to fall to his lap. He glances around but only sees that host club Kyouya and host club Hunny are beginning to awaken. He shifts to get up but then hears a groan so he looks to his brother who is starting to awaken.

Host club Hikaru blinks open his eyes then his eyes flicker up to meet his brothers eyes.

"Morning." Host club Kaoru says.

"Good morning." Host club Hikaru says sitting up as his brother watches.

Host club Kyouya turns to the twins. "Why don't you two start trying to find out what you can while I get the others up?" He suggests watching them through the glare on his glasses.

"Ok." Host club Kaoru gets up and almost grudgingly host club Hikaru follows.

The two head on out of the tent as host club Kyouya turns to the others.

"So… Where to start?" Host club Kaoru asks.

"Probably the medical tent." Host club Hikaru says. "I'm curious as to any news on this worlds Tamaki and Kaoru."

"Ok." Host club Kaoru says in agreement and they try to remember which way it is.

Finally they find it and find no one outside of it.

"Hm. Guess this worlds Hikaru was let inside." Host club Kaoru observes.

"Good morning."

The two turn and see other Haruhi approaching.

"Good morning." They respond.

"Do you know any news on the two?" Host club Kaoru asks.

"Well… The medical staff has done all that they can right now. So really it's just comes down to the waiting game. Whether the two can pull through or not."

"Ah I see." Host club Kaoru says.

"Who did this to them?" Host club Hikaru asks.

"It's not really much of who but what you probably should be asking." Other Haruhi says.

The twins blink in surprise and confusion.

…

The rest of the host club leave the tent.

"Well. Where shall we start?" Hunny asks. "As our first real day in this camp of war."

"Probably gathering information by asking around." Host club Kyouya suggests.

"It might be a good idea." Host club Tamaki nods. "But first I suggest that we find the twins!"

"That won't be too hard." Host club Kyouya nods in a gesture and the others turn to look seeing the twins by the medical tent, with other Hikaru not being seen probably meaning she's inside the medical tent, talking to other Haruhi.

"Well then let's go!" Host club Tamaki takes the lead as they head off towards the three.

"Then what-" Host club Hikaru is interrupted as host club Tamaki bursts right in the middle.

"How's it going?" Host club Tamaki chirps mostly in the direction of other Haruhi. "I guess not seeing your worlds Hikaru outside of the tent brings about good news? Good news that the two are alright?"

Other Haruhi watches host club Tamaki as he grins waiting for an answer. "Well…. We have to play the waiting game." She responds. "It's up to this worlds Kaoru and Tamaki on whether or not they can make it through. The medical staff have done everything that they possibly can do for now."

"Oh I see." Host club Tamaki's happiness seems to have become dampened upon hearing this.

"By the way." Host club Kyouya says. "May I ask just what kind of enemy are you facing here?"

"The enemy we are going against are the kind that prefer to show no mercy. The kind that leave you in a choice with only two options when you come across even just one of them and no way out of deciding on either." Other Haruhi begins explaining. "Kill them or be killed yourself." She says in a very serious tone. "They are not the kind to messed with."

"And these enemies are?" Host club Hikaru asks stepping around host club Tamaki.

Other Haruhi is about to open her mouth to answer when another woman rushes over to her.

"Haruhi!"

"Another interruption." Other Haruhi says quietly then turns to the woman who is catching her breath. "What is it Catrina?" She asks.

"Oh you can call me Cat. Remember?" Catrina waves it off now that she has caught her breath. She has dark brown hair with an under layer of blonde hair that goes down a little further than the brown. Her eyes are that of a gentle dark green and she has on an outfit that seems to be the general idea of a uniform to wear around here; she is wearing a white t-shirt with a green fabric patch, that's long enough to hold three stars but isn't very big, on the right side of her chest but she only has one red star. She also has on chain metal pants with what seems to be black pants underneath and runners with metal on them. She appears to be maybe an inch taller than other Haruhi. "You are needed for guard post right now. The last person who was there was reassigned to the post Hikaru was waiting at. The post you need to be at is the third post." She reports.

Other Haruhi nods. "Ok. I'll get going." She turns to the host club. "Sorry but I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around." She turns away and heads away elsewhere.

"Well I gotta go too. The higher ups want the mecial staff report." Catrina turns and heads into the medical tent.

"Well." Host club Tamaki turns to the other host club members general direction. "With that we should head off."

"To where?" Host club Haruhi questions.

"I say we check things out and see whats around the camp!" Host club Tamaki says.

"Is that a good idea?" Host club Kyouya raises an eyebrow.

"We won't go far. Besides. We are surrounded by people who can fight if it comes down to it." Host club Tamaki shrugs. "Onward!" He takes the lead and the others follow almost hesitantly. He leads them to a little outside of the camp and they glance around as they only stop when the camp has just gone out of sight.

"Well doesn't look like there's anything of significance over here." Host club Haruhi sighs softly.

"Well then we shall move on." Host club Tamaki chirps and begins walking in the direction in which they would going around the camp while keeping it out of sight.

Host club Kaoru shivers at the feeling of being watched and pauses, slightly glad he's at the back of the group, only to turn to look around himself. His eyes come to rest upon something in the bushes.

A pair of glowing red eyes stare back at him from the darkness in the bushes.

They stare at each other for a second then as host club Kaoru takes a slight step back the eyes seem to close as whatever is there begins to turn away, but all he sees is the eyes closed with only slight movement to tell him that whatever it was moved to turn away.

The bushes are now left in an empty looking darkness.

Host club Kaoru waits a second but sees and hears nothing. "Maybe… It was just my imagination playing tricks on me." He says as surely if it was a real thing then it would have made noise or he would have seen it darting away or something. He turns away and jogs to catch up with the other host club members.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: The red eyes.

"Magic. It's definitely some kind of magic."

"I see…." A figure moves closer but remains in darkness. "And you are sure?"

"More than ever."

"Hm. Then I think that it's time we try to take it for ourselves. They've hidden this _magic_ from us for long enough!"

"I couldn't agree more _Master._ "

"THEN GO!"

….

The host club find themselves running into someone in armor probably on patrol.

"Ah greetings." The voice is a little deep and his eyes are that of cyan color. "You must be the new people."

"Yeah." Host club Tamaki confirms with a nod. "And you are?"

"My name is…." He trails off as he glances to the bushes.

"Is something wrong?" Host club Tamaki questions.

"Be careful." The man hisses to them. "We are being watched."

The host club turn and see black figures hiding in and behind the bushes with glowing red eyes that are indeed watching them. They gasp and Kaoru is reminded of the pair of eyes he had seen just a little earlier.

"What or who are those?" Host club Tamaki asks quickly backing away a few steps in fear.

"They are some beings of the group that we are in war against." The man explains raising his gun. "Now stand back."

The host club move back a few steps to stay back feeling a little unnerved by the eyes.

The man fires in the direction of the eyes hitting one.

The figure screeches and falls back exploding into black dust.

The eyes glance as one of their comrades falls before turning back to the group and the figures the eyes belong to begin moving.

"Get going!" The man shouts. "Get back to the camp! Now!"

The host club doesn't argue as they turn and begin running in the direction of the camp.

Behind them there are sounds of some more gunfire and a few sounds of some more death of those on the side of the enemy.

But the host club don't look back as they hurry towards the camp that is ahead of them.

"GET THEM!" An order is hollered that is followed by more gun fire.

Host club Haruhi spares a glance back and sees the man fighting figures while in the darkness a few figures mostly seen by their glowing red eyes is chasing them. She turns back to the camp as alarms begin to go off.

Other Haruhi is hurrying towards those perusing the host club. "GO! INTO THE CAMP!" She orders the host club. "You'll be safe there." She aims her gun and begins firing at the figures trying to hit every single one of them even as they move to dodge.

The host club keep going until finally they reach the camp panting. They slow to a stop once safely in the camp and turn to watch as more people with guns hurry to attack the figures that move about in darkness.

So far it looks like the people on the side sheltering the host club are winning as they begin to push the figures back or obliterate them.

The host club watch on as the one that initially warned them that they were being watched tries to hurry back to the camp.

He has no weapon, he is rather bloody, he is holding one arm just above the elbow and it appears that one of his legs have become completely useless. He however only gets to behind the line of his comrades before collapsing to the ground with a few gurgles like he is choking on blood.

Two soldiers move into a protective stance of the host club but they can still see.

Other Haruhi leaps to the side to avoid a swipe of some kind of dark claw looking thing. She then shoots in the attacking figures direction but it moves to the side.

The figure slightly turns closing it's eyes as it seems to vanish into the darkness while host club Kaoru blinks recognizing the movement yet is not sure he can say it was the same figure as before.

Other Haruhi keeps alert for any sign of the figure but sees none so she turns to another figure that is advancing towards other Kyouya using strange almost zigzag like patterns. She and other Kyouya open fire at the figure killing it as it seems to die in the same fashion as any of the other dying figures.

Another person is suddenly consumed by some kind of darkness that a figure sends out to the person that was standing in front of the figure. This is followed by a scream of pain and torture not long after the person is consumed by the darkness then when the darkness disappears there is no one standing where a person once was… Only a helmet and gun are all that is left.

Meanwhile…

Other Hikaru is sitting in a chair beside the bed where her unconscious sister lays. She is holding one of other Kaoru's hands in her own hands with her bangs casting a shadow onto her eyes though it can be believed that she is looking to her sister. "Things may sound chaotic right now." She says to the other. "But no need to fear. I'm still here." She says in assurance. "I'm right here by your side."

Back with the fighting…

The host club can only watch as this goes on until the few remaining figures turn away closing their eyes as they disappear into the darkness.

As the figures disappear seeming to fade away into the darkness the fighting fades into a calmness.

The soldiers that are still standing cease in their fighting and stand alert for a few tense moments before allowing themselves to relax.

The two that moved to protect the host club turn heading off somewhere else in the camp.

Once the calmness has come the alarms fade away while medical staff hurry past the host club to help those that had fought the figures.

Just seeing the one fight the host club are suddenly wondering just what kind of world they have really gotten mixed up in.

…..

The enemies master snarls and tosses a fiery crystal ball into a boulder that smashes into pebbles with the fiery crystal ball smashes into small pieces that burn out of existence. "Damn them _all_ to _Hell._ " The enemies master growls. "This is not over. I _Will_ have that magic _you_ have kept from us! One way or another."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: The beginning.

"This world is a lot more dangerous than we thought." Host club Kyouya says almost as if to himself.

"But we still have no idea how to even get back to our home world." Host club Haruhi points out. "Where would we even start with that?" She questions. "And it's not like we can just head outside of this camp. We'd be slaughtered in no time. We don't even know what kind of enemies they are truly facing in this war. So how would we defend ourselves against the unknown?"

"Haruhi has a point." Host club Tamaki says slightly thoughtfully. "So what do we do?" He wonders out loud. "Is all we can do is wait in this camp and try to find a way home from here?"

"Surely we can rely on the others within the camp?" Host club Hunny suggests. "They can help us."

"It'd be a bit easier if we had a little more information on everything that is going on here." Host club Kyouya says pushing up his glasses almost as if in thought.

"Then let's go find someone!" Host club Tamaki takes the lead as they head away deeper into the camp.

They find themselves coming to the medical tent just in time as other Tamaki is being helped outside to a wooden crate placed just outside of the tent.

The medical staff person makes sure that other Tamaki is good on the crate before releasing him.

Other Tamaki slouches as if using his arms on his legs to help keep himself up. "It's nice to get some fresh air." He says in a weak raspy voice.

"You ok?" Host club Tamaki asks causing the medical staff person and other Tamaki to turn to the host club.

Other Tamaki chuckles but it seems almost as if it is a little straining to speak or laugh. "I guess so." He says. "Don't know how well I'll heal yet but I'm awake. I wanted a little fresh air."

"We only agreed because there was this crate here." The medical staff person says crossing her arms over her chest. "Really you need to be resting but we'll let this slide only for a little bit since you're sitting not standing."

"Yes yes." Other Tamaki slightly smiles. "Thanks."

"Say…." Host club Tamaki begins. "Do you have any idea on how this war began?"

"How the war began?" Other Tamaki repeats with a slight frown. "I can't forget the day that things went downhill to be honest…."

"Do you think you're strong enough to share the story?" Host club Hunny questions.

"I believe so." Other Tamaki nods softly. "Well that day no one expected that it would come… that the beautiful day would become so dark… No one saw it coming…"

Flashback.

It's a wonderful day. The sky is blue with only a few fluffy yet wispy clouds dotting the sky in seemingly random yet beautiful placements. It's also a pleasantly warm day.

Other Tamaki is outside going for a walk wondering which of his friends he should visit today. "It's such a lovely day. Maybe all of us should go out for a picnic."

After all the first year of J.R. High is going to be starting in only a week.

So why not enjoy the time off of school while they can?

Other Tamaki pauses as there is the sound of a rumble. "Huh?" He looks around yet doesn't see anything besides that other people obviously heard that rumble. "Was it just a thunderstorm coming in?" He wonders out loud.

"That did not sound like any kind of thunder I've ever heard before." A slightly elder lady who was by the asparagus stand set up by where other Tamaki had stopped walking.

"Then what could it have been?" Other Tamaki asks glancing back to the elderly lady.

"It could have been a bomb or something." The elderly lady responds. "But whatever it was it doesn't seem to have left anything of danger behind. Probably nothing. Maybe it's just some unexplained noise as there have been even recordings of strange noises that no one can find out where it came from."

Other Tamaki glances down slightly. "I hope that's all it is."

Then suddenly there is another sound however this time it's like a trumpet noise as it seems to play a low and haunting note.

Everyone turns to the direction that it is coming as the trumpet sound seems to be announcing the arrival of something…. Though….. The way the note sounds it surely cannot be a good sign…

Quite a few people take a few steps back in fear or slight panic while others like other Tamaki stands there in fear at what this could all mean.

The trumpet sound fades after about two or three minutes.

After five minutes of silence nothing seems to happen with no more sounds.

"Do you think whatever it was it went away…?" The elderly lady asks in fear.

"I-I don't know." Other Tamaki stutters honestly. "I d-don't even know what that was."

"Me neither." The elderly lady admits with a harsh swallow out of fear.

"Is that smoke!?" A man yells pointing in the direction the trumpet sound came from.

Everyone looks to the man to see which way he is pointing then they look for themselves.

Sure enough there are pillars of smoke getting even bigger and more black as it seems to get worse.

After a little of watching the smoke other Tamaki's eyes widen as he realizes that the smoke is moving deeper and deeper into the city heading straight in the direction that they are in.

"It's headed for us!" Other Tamaki calls out in terror.

Some panic sounds from the others can be heard as they all realize that other Tamaki is indeed correct that the flames creating the smoke is consuming more and more of the town moving towards them.

Almost a few seconds after SWAT, army, police and the fire department vehicles are racing by.

A few army cars come to a screeching halt with army men with guns getting out.

"This is a mandatory evacuation!" An army man yells. "Everyone remain calm and get into the cars!"

"AHHHHH!" A woman shrieks in terror causing the others to turn to see what the woman was shrieking about. She seems to be the stereotype like slut with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is pointing in the direction the fire is causing people to look in that direction.

Black horrifying figures are heading in their direction like an army. Glowing red eyes and no other facial features other than their eyes. They are moving like they have some kind of goo that making their bodies heavy giving them the look of shuffling quickly on their knees with slight hunched over bodies.

Behind them is a black figure that seems to be standing to tower over the others but also has glowing eyes. The figure smiles with it's mouth opening slightly showing a mouth of just red with what looks like some kind of goo in some places connection what could be considered where the unseen lips are with some of the goo having a hole or two or even three for one.

People begin screaming and the army begin to fire in the direction of the creatures that are quickly advancing as the fire is also getting closer as seen by the smoke.

However the armies bullets don't seem to really be doing anything to the creatures as they seem to hit the black skin then is absorbed into the creatures bodies. They aren't even slowing down.

"Go! Get on the vehicles!" An army man shouts. "We have evacuation vehicles at the outskirts of town. Go!"

"Did you know this was going to happen?" A man asks as people begin hurrying to get onto the vehicles that are meant to take them to safety.

"We heard the noises and sent someone to look… When we got the report of what it was we decided it was best to do an evacuation." The army man explains. "Now go!"

Other Tamaki turns just in time to see on vehicle get devoured by one of the creatures as people run from it screaming though some get devoured along with the vehicle… either not being able to escape fast enough or fell into the creature's red gaping mouth that it opened to devour the vehicle along with anyone that it could on the vehicle.

The one that other Tamaki is on starts up then is speeding away from the battle ground.

Other Tamaki turns away to look down hoping and praying that his friends are all ok.

It takes a little bit but suddenly the vehicle is screeching to a stop getting other Tamaki to raise his head.

Other Tamaki's eyes widen and get tearful when he spots his friends. He jumps out of the vehicle and races over to them. "Guys!"

They turn to him.

"Tamaki!" Other Kyouya greets. "You made it out!"

"I'm so glad that you all made it out as well!" Other Tamaki cheers happily almost tackle hugging other Kyouya.

"Please get on an evacuation vehicle!" An order is shouted. "It will take you to a camp that we are setting up!"

The group of friends head to the same evacuation vehicle together as none of them have seen anyone that they are related to, the only exception is that the twins have each other, so they figure that sadly they must have perished possibly.

Once the evacuation vehicle they are on is loaded to its capacity then it begins to move.

The group of friends watch as the town that they had once called home is suddenly quickly engulfed in flames with a bunch of screams of pure tortured pain are heard from the direction of the town.

"By today I swear that I will become a soldier and I will fight these enemies. Find a way to destroy them and we will win this war that has started!" Other Tamaki says in angry determination. "For all those that couldn't make it out alive." He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to find that it is other Kyouya.

"We will back you up with that." Other Kyouya says. "We will join you in that quest."

The rest of their friends nodding and making a few sounds of agreement.

Other Tamaki's eyes sweep over his friends then he smiles with slightly teary eyes. "Thank you my friends."

They all share a group hug together as the town is out of sight with the only indication of where it is being the thick cloud of black smoke.

End of flashback.

"We worked to become soldiers." Other Tamaki says. "It took a bit but finally someone made special bullets that kill them." He explains. "And as you see we continue to fight back against them… The start was like a horror movie." He stops talking as he coughs only for a drop of blood to drip down from his nose to halfway to his upper lip.

"Alright back inside and to bed with you." The medical person who helped other Tamaki outside helps him up then leads him back inside the medical tent.

The host club are left alone to process what they have just heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: The second horn.

"We are definitely over our heads here." Host club Haruhi comments. "It seems that we have gotten ourselves mixed up in something much much more dangerous than we have ever known."

"Well it is a war. We knew from the start that this world was dangerous." Host club Kyouya points out pushing up his glasses.

"Either way we are stuck here for whatever reason yet we have yet to find it." Host club Tamaki says. "Or anything that will help us get home."

"I'm still kind of curious about who the enemy is." Host club Hikaru says.

"Whatever they are they are not human. That much is obvious." Host club Kaoru points out staying at his brothers side.

Hikaru quietly links a hand with his little brother as if to assure him.

Kaoru graciously accepts it with a small smile to the other.

"Well maybe the library is one place we should start looking in. We might find some answers." Host club Kyouya offers an idea.

"It might be a good idea." Host club Haruhi nods liking that idea.

" I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I rather value being alive." Host club Tamaki whines slightly. "But…. Do any of you even remember the way?" He asks slightly glancing to the others.

"I believe I do remember at least the general area." Host club Kyouya answers pushing up his glasses again. He takes the lead as they head off to find the library.

"It really does seem easy to get turned around in this camp." Host club Hunny says slightly glancing around. "Especially if you have no idea where everything is."

"I'm not really sure I want to stay here long enough to become so familiar with the camp that we know where to go to get somewhere without any problems." Host Tamaki whimpers as he slumps at the very thought of being in this world for that long.

"It should be in this area if I am not mistaken." Host club Kyouya says slightly glancing around.

They spot a brunette walking into a tent moving the fabric flap up out of her way to go inside.

The brunette appears to have slightly long hair pulled back into a ponytail by a pink scrunchy and was wearing the typical white shirt uniform for around here. She also had on dark grey pants under her armor pants.

The host club ignore it and try to find the library again when the brunette reappears from the tent almost running into host club Haruhi.

"Ah greetings. I am sorry but I did not see you there." The girl says taking a step back. She has a mahogany book in her hand and a few of the host club members take note that it looks a little worn. Her eyes are an olive color and seem to sparkle with intelligence. Her patch also has only one star on it. "Ah. You must be the new people around here." She says after glancing at them taking them in.

"Yes that is correct." Host club Tamaki moves forward going into host club mode as if on instinct as he is in a slight bow with his hand offered slightly to the girl before him. "We were just looking for the library. Would a beautiful girl like you be able to point us in the right direction?"

The brunette pauses with a blush creeping up on her face before she coughs as if to clear her throat to speak. "Well that would be easy." She turns slightly and points to the tent she just left. "It's right there."

"Why thank you beautiful lady." Host club Tamaki says flashing his host club smile in her direction.

The girl almost turns red. "U-Um my n-name is actually Coloratura." She corrects before quickly slinking away not waiting to even hear a reply.

"Right. Well lets head inside." Host club Tamaki says taking the lead as they head into the library tent.

They pause at the entrance looking into the tent. They find that the library isn't really that grand in any way as they see that it is rather small even with rows of bookshelves created to fit in the tent with a set up that's almost like isles.

"And you might be?" An elderly voice speaks causing the host club to turn finding an elderly lady at a desk that looks more like a table. She has grey hair pulled back in a messy bun and her skin is wrinkly with showing signs of age, her eyes as pink as cherry blossom tree flowers and she has no patch on her shirt.

"We are new around here. We are looking for a book or two that might help get us home." Host club Tamaki says giving her a smile.

A little shakily the woman smiles back. "Ah yes. I have heard about you." She says. "Well take a look around." She shakily gestures to the rows of bookcases with a wrinkly hand. "Each book is in alphabetical order. Or at least they should be. I organize them before bed since I need to stay here to keep track of any books going out."

"Alright thank you. We understand." Host club Tamaki nods then turns to the others. "Ok! Let's get to work! To find a way home!"

…. However…. This search would prove to be fruitless as they check any books that they think might hold perhaps even a key in helping them figure out something…

The woman goes over to them with a slightly hunched position. "I am sorry but it is getting late. The library is going to be closing." She informs them.

"Ok we'll head off." Host club Kyouya says and they put the books back where they found it before leaving the library tent finding that it is already dark out with the stars and half-moon out.

Other Kyouya turns as the host club leave the tent. "Ah hello." She greets. "Heading to bed?"

"Yes. Could you help us make sure we get to the correct tent?" Host club Haruhi asks.

"Certainly." Other Kyouya nods and leads the group to the resting tent as a few other soldiers heading into other tents obviously heading to bed. "Well." She says with a stretch and yawn before continuing as they stand outside of the tent the host club is stay in. "I should be off. I got the dawn guard post." She says. "Goodnight." She turns heading off to go to the tent that she sleeps in.

"Night." The host club respond before heading into the tent to settle down for the night.

Host club Hikaru and host club Kaoru settle on their bed tangling together and soon are asleep.

The others settle in their beds to also try to get some sleep.

The tent is rather silent and after about three hours someone finally gets up leaving the tent.

Host club Kyouya blinks open his eyes and sits up. His eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to notice that host club Tamaki is missing. He gets up and heads on out, the lighting is a little brighter outside of the tent then it is inside of the tent, of the tent holding the flap door open as he stands there. He glances to the left then to the right in which he spots host club Tamaki sitting to the right of the door of the tent. "Tamaki?" He moves over to the spot next to the other sitting down and host club Tamaki turns to watch as host club Kyouya does this.

"Ah hello Kyouya." Host club Tamaki greets. "You're still up huh?"

Host club Kyouya watches the other for a bit. "I'm more surprised that you are still up."

Host club Tamaki sighs and glances away. "Well…. I'm surprised anyone can sleep." He admits. "Especially after what we were told and witnessed."

"It's still bothering you." Host club Kyouya observes out loud.

Host club Tamaki sighs heavily. "How could it not?" He questions before slumping his shoulders as his head lowers so his chin bumps into his torso.

Host club Kyouya gains a small smile and reaches over placing a hand on host club Tamaki's knee causing the other to look up to the hand before looking to host club Kyouya. "No matter what kind of world this is we all are here for each other." He reminds the other. "We as the host club are family. Now and forever."

Host club Tamaki can't help but smile softly as he listens.

"Nothing is going to tear us apart." Host club Kyouya says. "Plus we have soldiers to help protect us. We will find a way home but for now we are sticking together more than ever before."

Host club Tamaki nods in agreement. "Yeah. You're right. Mommy." He brings a hand to host club Kyouya's and taking the hand off of his knee to link it with his own.

Host club Kyouya intertwine their fingers in response as they share smiles between each other.

However… before anything could happen…. There is the sound of an explosion that makes the two jump to their feet.

They glance to the right in the direction that the noise came from and they see slight flickering lights like fire on the other side of the camp.

When suddenly a fire ball is hurled through the air crashing into a spot on the other side of the camp as there is the sound of another explosion; as a result some fire sweeping over a little around where the ball crashed by the area where the other fire seems to be.

Host club Tamaki and host club Kyouya watch in slight shock but mostly in worry as soldiers are racing out of tents as yet another ball of fire is being sent to the area where the other one the two saw crash into.

After the fire ball, that seems to be the third one fired if the original fire after the first explosion sound is anything to go by, crashes once again spreading the fire a little more there is a sound.

It almost sounds like maybe a baritone saxophone playing a single note haunting and almost like a trumpet sound of announcing that something is approaching.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: The meeting.

The alarm going off as the soldiers are rushing towards that spot or at least a group are while others spread out to go around the camp to possibly check for any other enemies.

The fire could be a distraction after all.

The other members of the host club race outside to see what is going on.

"Tamaki? Kyouya? What's happening?" Host club Haruhi asks.

"An attack." Host club Kyouya glances back to the other host club members.

Host club Hikaru and host club Kaoru's hands are linked together between them and host club Mori is holding host club Hunny only to put the other on his shoulders.

Host club Kyouya turns back to where the fire can be seen. "Fire balls."

"Well hopefully they don't get sent over here." Host club Tamaki says taking a step back with a whimper.

"All we can do is watch and hope." Host club Kyouya says as they watch the commotion from where they are. "Though I do not believe that it is a good idea to get any closer to the fight."

"I'm not going over there!" Host club Tamaki yelps. "Not on my life!"

Host club Kyouya sighs softly and pushes up his glasses.

….

"They don't even suspect a thing." Maniacal laughter that is quieted as if to conceal it is heard after those words are spoken.

…

Some soldiers are rushing to try to put the fires out while others are hurrying to fight the attacking group of enemies.

The raging flames light up the night and anything on fire will probably not be usable after this.

Those trying to extinguish the fires are using any means necessary from dirt to buckets of water and even any nearby fire extinguishers that they have.

Other Haruhi glances around a little taking in the destruction as she remembers the other time she's seen destruction like this. "No." She quickly shakes her head and looks ahead with determination. "I must focus." She aims the gun that she grabbed in the direction of the black figures with red eyes coming towards them. She begins firing. "Why are they so persistent suddenly?" She wonders out loud as she continues to shoot at the enemies. "They are more active than before."

"It's weird." A one star female soldier agrees as she backs up to be beside other Haruhi. "My love. We can think about it later but for now lets focus on our task of getting the enemies."

Other Haruhi smiles more. "Yes my dear Renge. Lets." She says then gets a headshot.

" _Pull back!"_ A commanding voice seems to come from nowhere. _"You did what you were sent to do."_

The enemies pull back turning away as their attacks cease while they run off.

The soldiers fire at them a few more times before finally lowering their weapons.

Other Haruhi looks to the flames but they seem to be getting under control now as people still race to put them out completely.

"Is everyone alright?" A higher up asks as he glances around himself. His patch with two stars is worn with pride as his sea blue eyes are scanning everyone to take in any injuries he can see.

"Minor wounds mostly." A male soldier calls.

The higher up nods causing his black hair to shift and bounce at the movement. "Alright." He says. "What seems to have been lost so far?" He says wanting to be sure.

"Well as far as we can tell some storage tents and quite a bit of our supplies that were over here." Is the answer that he gets.

The higher up sighs upon hearing this. "Alright. Save whatever you can and keep up the good work of putting out the flames." He turns. "Also. No one is to disturb us higher ups. We will be having a meeting." He leaves with that to go to the tent for the meeting where the other high ranking people are waiting. He settles in his spot and the meeting can begin.

"So. What have you gathered about the damage?" The commanding officer asks staring at the higher up that just came in and all of the guns of those in this tent right now are leaning against the table or are on the floor as they had done what they could to help fight off the enemies.

"Well we have lost storage tents and supplies." The higher up reports causing the commanding officer to clench his own teeth.

"I see…." The commanding officer responds not seeming pleased though no one blames him. "Well. There is something important we must discuss." He says continuing. "Our enemy has been much more active than ever before. There must be a reason behind this. The only question is what is that reason? And I highly doubt it is to make up for lost time. It is not something they have ever done before so it makes no sense to start that now."

"Was it the group that was ambushed on the scouting mission? Were they waiting to see if we would investigate their quietness. Perhaps it was a test to how serious we are or something." One higher up offers an explanation. "So upon fighting them and defeating them with only Tamaki and Kaoru escaping it confirmed something to them. So in response they've become more active."

"It might be. But if that is the case then we walked into the trap." The commanding offer says bringing his hands up with his fingers intertwined as he rest his chin on his linked hands. "It could very well have been something that our enemy has come up with to test us as well as get rid of some of our soldiers."

"That sounds stupid to me."

The others turn the higher up who is slightly leaning back.

"How do you find it stupid?" The commanding officer asks. "Give us your thoughts."

"I think that it should be obvious what is going on sir." The higher up responds moving forward to no longer be leaning back. "Just think about it for a moment. There is a certain series of events that has taken place." He continues with a small stroke of his beard before his hand falls down to rest upon the table. "They went quiet, we sent a scouting patrol to try to determine what happened then those new people arrived." He says as the commanding officer looks intrigued as he continues to listen along with the others. "After that Tamaki and Kaoru returned from escaping the ambush followed by the enemy becoming more active than before."

"What is your point?" The second in command asks.

"Please let me finish. My point is that the enemy is not attacking because of some test or trap that we fell into." The higher up says after slightly clearing his throat. "What they really are after is those newbies."

One of the female higher ups raises an eyebrow. "The new arrivals?"

"Quite." The higher up nods in response to the female's question. "It was only after their arrival that the enemy began to become much more active than before." He points out. "So what they want is the new arrivals. They are the entire reason behind the high activity of our enemy. Perhaps they were brought to this world but instead of falling into the hands of the enemy they arrived to us. So the enemy wants them thus they have risen their activity."

"Is that really what they are after?" The higher up that walked in to allow the meeting to begin asks.

"It is very possible." The commanding officer nods. "It seems Jack makes a good point. It could very well be what they are after."

"If it really is that then what should we do?" The second in command asks.

The commanding officer looks thoughtful for a minute before speaking. "It is troubling indeed. If Jack is correct then we have a really big problem on our hands. Especially since we do not know how to send them back to their home world. So if the enemy will continue attacking until they get the new arrivals it could cause the loss of lives and even more supplies. We could have a chance at loosing this war if they continue like this killing lives and supplies… It's just not good."

"Then what should we do about them?" The higher up that came into the tent last asks.

"Surely we cannot just kick them out!" Another female higher up questions in slight surprise. "They are people who need protection. Who knows what the enemy will do to them if they get their hands on them!" She slams a fist onto the table in objection. "What kind of soldiers let alone human beings would we be if we just forced them to leave the camp!?"

The commanding officer sighs heavily. "It is a troubling matter. If their very existence in this world is attracting the enemy because they want them so badly then so much could be lost on our side… However… It would be extremely cruel to just send them away to feed them to our enemies like they want. We also don't even know the reason of why they would want or even bring people from another world into this one."

"Is it some kind of test?" The higher up that offered the first idea of why the enemy was so active asks. "Like maybe they are doing a series of tests including the scouting mission and these new comers."

"However." The higher up that walked into the tent last begins. "If it is truly a test then I ask why not give us anymore signs that they want the new comers? Surely they would want to make sure we knew that they wanted the new comers to see if we would truly send them away to be taken away by the enemy."

"Or sending the new comers to here in our camp? When they could have brought the new comers to them right away." The female higher up that spoke first between the females, in this meeting points out. "It just doesn't make sense and as Cody has pointed out the enemy would have given us more hints that it is the new comers that they want if it is a test to see what we would do in such a situation."

"Silence." The commanding officer commands and the higher ups look to him. "We right now need to discuss what it is we are going to do. We have to think about everyone in this camp and we must come up with the best answer to our current predicament. We have a lot to consider. From the lives of our soldiers to everything we worked for. Though we must also consider the new comers lives as well in this."

The higher ups glance down to the table in slight thought.

"We will not leave this meeting until we decide on what we are going to do about all of this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Awakening.

"Is everything ok?" Host club Tamaki asks as other Haruhi passes by.

Other Haruhi turns. "Well we lost tents but it could have been worse. I think we were lucky that they pulled back when they did. They could have set the entire camp on fire if they wanted."

"I guess they have heart." Host club Tamaki says slightly thoughtful.

Other Haruhi shakes her head. "No. It is all a plan. The voice we all heard told them to pull back because they did what they needed to do. And trust me. They have empty darkness where their hearts are supposed to be." She tells them. "Never ever believe they have heart. If you do and let your defense down especially around them then you are as good as dead. We lost enough rookies that way."

"Ok." Host club Tamaki nods tensely.

"Good." Other Haruhi nods. "Please keep that in mind. Now please excuse me I would love to stay and chat but I gotta get ready as well as maybe catch a few extra minutes of sleep. I'm on the dawn patrol."

"Patrol?" Host club Haruhi asks.

"Yes. It's to ensure that the enemy has left for now. We have a patrol look around the area for any signs of the enemy." Other Haruhi explains. "One is already out to check at this moment then we have another one at dawn."

"Oh." Host club Tamaki nods. "That sounds important."

"It is." Other Haruhi says. "Well see you." She leaves with that.

"We should try to get some sleep." Host club Kyouya points out as he pushes his glasses up.

"Can we get any sleep after that?" Host club Tamaki asks turning grabbing host club Kyouya's shirt in his hands.

"Calm down." Host club Kyouya tells him as their eyes meet as best as they can right now. "We should at least try if anything."

Host club Tamaki lets go of host club Kyouya's shirt and takes a step back. "Alright. It's worth a shot. We won't be any help here after all."

Host club Kyouya nods. "Yes. Not until we know a little more about this world. When we know a bit more we might be able to determine if we really will be helpful here."

"Well let's go." Host club Tamaki says.

The host club turns going into the tent they are sleeping in but suddenly host club Kyouya's arm is gently grabbed with a familiar grasp so he stops walking.

The two wait until the others are in the tent then host club Kyouya turns to host club Tamaki.

Host club Tamaki moves closer to him releasing his arm to place his hands on host club Kyouya's chest. "Thank you. For helping me." He says then leans in closing his eyes allowing their lips to meet for a few moments.

Just as host club Kyouya starts to kiss back host club Tamaki pulls back.

"Good night." Host club Tamaki says then heads on inside the tent to go to his bed.

"Good night." Host club Kyouya says back as the other walks away. He turns to look up to the sky for a few moments before turning away and heading inside of the tent as well to get some sleep.

No one seemed to notice the figure watching them without looking at any of them specifically to avoid the feeling of being watched.

The figure turns and walks away to go into another tent right next to the figure who was pretty much by the entrance to the tent as soon as all of the host cub members are in the tent that they are sleeping in.

Meanwhile…..

Other Hikaru had drifted asleep hunched in the chair next to the bed other Kaoru is lying in, with one hand on her sister's hand while the other is like a slight makeshift pillow for her head.

There is a soft groan coming from inside the medical tent though it is not out of place as there are other patients in there right now along with some medical staff who are currently on their shift in there.

There has to be at least a few or so medical staff in the tent at all times for the patients currently there and for any that might need help at any point night or day.

Eyes softly open to slits then slowly blink to open to half way open staring at the top of the tent.

Other Hikaru groans softly and shifts in her sleep and a head falls to one side to look to her as she settles back into a quiet sleep.

There is a few moments of silence before other Hikaru blinks her eyes open to half way and blinks a few times keeping her eyes half open.

Other Hikaru's eyes are on one of the tent's walls with the side of her head laying on her arm that is resting on the space on the bed. She raises her head sleepily but looking worriedly as well as sad before she turns to look to her sister where she freezes… as her eyes… meet with her sisters eyes…. Her eyes fly open fully at this and she is now fully awake. She leaps up knocking the chair over. "KAORU!" She wraps her arms around her sister and gives her a small peck on the cheek since her mouth and nose is covered by the breathing mask hooked up to a small machine that was designed to allow the mask to be used without the huge bulky equipment.

It works as good as it can and it's enough for the situation of being in a camp being used in a war.

Two of the medical staff jump to their feet at other Hikaru's outburst and head over to see if it is true.

Other Kaoru smiles weakly and softly as other Hikaru pulls back to look to her sisters face but it makes other Hikaru grin now and she is practically in tears at this point.

Other Hikaru keeps her eyes on other Kaoru not really noticing the two medical staff that had come over to take a look.

"Ah good to see you awake." One of the medical staff says making other Hikaru jump only to turn to the two medical staff as if they had appeared out of nowhere. "We weren't expecting this until later." He says leaving out the 'if at all' fact right now since what matters is that other Kaoru is awake. "You are still weak though." He adds as he observes how other Kaoru mostly moves her eyes to look to the two medical staff there. "You won't be able to even get up or sit up for a while longer."

Other Kaoru nods softly then her eyes sleep closed again as she falls back into sleep.

Other Hikaru nuzzles her sisters jaw affectionately. "Thank you for waking up." She says softly as if to avoid awakening her sister again. She would like to have had her sister awake for longer but she wants her sister to heal fast more than anything; so she isn't going to wake her up intentionally.

"She is still weak." The medical staff that is the only one out of the two that came over says.

Other Hikaru turns with a glare at him. "Shut your mouth Larry." She tells him. "She woke up. She will be fine."

"Well. You should get some more rest for now." Larry says keeping back a slight sigh as he drops the topic of the others sister for now. "It is good for you." He turns and heads to check on another patient.

"I'm so happy for you." The other medical staff that had come over to check if other Kaoru was really awake tells other Hikaru before also walking away.

"Thank you Diana." Other Hikaru says with a softer gaze on the female medical staff before turning back to her sister. She tries to settle in the chair but almost falls on her butt. She turns seeing that the chair was knocked over so using her free hand she tipped the chair back up. She settles in it again as soon as that is done and she puts her head back on the bed. She watches her sister as best as she can from where she is until the peaceful look on her sister lulls her back into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: The announcement.

The next morning host club Kaoru blinks awake a little early.

Host club Kaoru sits up letting his brothers arm fall off of him. He gets up and notices that none of the others are awake so he heads outside for a little bit. He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight before turning to look around wondering who is up at this time. He doesn't really see anyone he has come to know in his time here so he figures that they might be sleeping or doing something else. He glances back to the tent wondering if he should head back and either wake the others or wait for them to awaken.

"Ah good morning." A voice speaks that sounds familiar.

Host club Kaoru turns and has to look down to find himself looking at a slightly smaller boy with one star on his patch. "Hello." He greets.

The boy has blonde hair that is pulled back into a small pony tail that is barely above his neck. He has brown eyes and is wearing his shirt with the patch on it and dark brown slightly tight pants with the shoes that everyone in this camp from this world wear. "Are you one of the new people I have heard about?"

Host club Kaoru nods. "Yes. Actually I'm not from this world." He explains.

"Ah." The boy nods. "I see. Well be careful while you are here."

"Yes. We picked up on that." Host club Kaoru assures him.

The boy smiles breaking his serious look. "Hey. You're ok." He says. "What is your name?"

"My names Kaoru." Host club Kaoru says.

The boy frowns. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Host club Kaoru confirms wondering if something is the matter.

The boy shakes his head closing his eyes for a moment then looks back to host club Kaoru his smile back. "Sorry. I'm worried for the Kaoru from this world." He explains.

"I understand." Host club Kaoru assures the other. "I am too honestly. I may not know her but still I worry for her."

"Well though there is worry we should believe in her ability to recover." The boy says closing his eyes softly. "She is a strong girl and would definitely not go down without one hell of a fight."

Host club Kaoru can't help but smile. "Yeah. She has a good friend."

The boy opens his eyes halfway to look to the other male. "Thank you." He says. "Now I would like to chat but I have to go. I'm next on watch duty." He turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Host club Kaoru calls causing the boy to stop and turn to him. "What's your name?"

The boy pauses then blinks as he realizes he had not introduced himself. "Oh excuse my rudeness." He says watching host club Kaoru over his shoulder. "Please call me Mitsukuni." He says then turns away and continues off to where he is going.

Host club Kaoru blinks in surprise then smiles softly as now he has realized why the voice sounded familiar to him even if it was a little different.

"Kaoru?"

Host club Kaoru blinks then turns to see his brother coming over to him.

"You're up early." Host club Hikaru comments as he comes to beside host club Kaoru.

Host club Kaoru shrugs. "Yeah. I guess I am. I don't know why though." He turns to face host club Hikaru.

"Well since we are up then why don't we walk around a little?" Host club Hikaru offers. "It seems like today is going to be a nice day. Weather wise."

The two look to the cloudless sky.

"Yeah. You're right." Host club Kaoru responds and they look to where they are going before they begin to walk.

"Hopefully today will just be a peaceful day today." Host club Hikaru comments.

"I hope so too. Soo much has happened that I'll be glad for some peace." Host club Kaoru says in agreement.

There's some murmuring groups up ahead making the twins pause.

"What's going on?" Host club Hikaru wonders out loud.

Someone nearby turns to them. "You mean you haven't heard?" He asks. His ruby red hair reaches to the top of his ears and he has no stars. His turquoise eyes have the look of wonder at whatever is going on. "The higher ups said that they are going to make an announcement later today." He explains then looks slightly over his shoulder. "We trainees here were just discussing what it could be about and what they might say."

Host club Hikaru and host club Kaoru turn to each other at this as they also wonder what the higher ups have to say in this announcement. They turn back to the trainee.

"Well hopefully it will be good news." Host club Kaoru suggests.

"Hopefully." The trainee nods.

"Trainees gather!" Other Kyouya calls out.

"That's me. See you." The trainee turns and joins the others going over to other Kyouya.

The host club twins begin to wander a little more and end up on the outskirts of the camp walking around that area staying close to the camp.

"Well that is interesting." Host club Hikaru comments.

"We should probably trust them on whatever they have to say." Host club Kaoru says. "They would know what is best to do."

"Yeah you're right." Host club Hikaru nods.

Suddenly a shadow looms over host club Kaoru making him pause.

Host club Kaoru glances back only to find a tall dark figure with glowing red eyes.

Host club Hikaru stops noticing his brother is not with him. "Kaoru?" He glances back and gasps as soon as he sees the figure looming over his brother. "Kaoru!"

Two soldiers nearby rush over to by host club Hikaru raising their weapons.

A third soldier also rushes over and stands in between host club Kaoru and the figure. This third soldier is Coloratura. She glares at the figure in warning with her body tense to be ready to fight the figure if it charges.

The figure stares at her gaze for a moment before glancing at those that have gathered as the other two get ready to fire. The figure looks back to the girl in front of it before heading off somewhere.

The other two soldiers give chase but lose it rather quickly as it vanishes into darkness.

Coloratura turns to the twins. "Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes thank you." Host club Kaoru says as host club Hikaru rushes over to hug his brother close.

Coloratura smiles. "Good."

…..

Host club Tamaki looks around as the others awaken. "Where are those two?" He wonders out loud and the others turn noticing that the twins are not there. He gasps in his dramatic way. "What if they were taken by the enemy!?"

Host club Kyouya sighs putting his glasses on. "They probably just woke up before us." He points out. "They are probably just somewhere in the camp."

Host club Tamaki relaxes then stands tall. "Right! Then off to find them!"

With host club Tamaki in the lead they head out of the tent to look for the twins… only to notice a group of four soldiers running towards them.

"Is something wrong?" Host club Tamaki asks.

"Watch out!" Other Haruhi calls out and aims her gun behind them.

The host club turn around and see a black figure charging straight for them.

The figure seems to grow long dark claws and slashes in host club Tamaki's direction.

Host club Tamaki ducks just in time to avoid being hit by the shadowy claws.

The soldiers begin to open fire in the direction of the figure that shrinks down as if to hide behind the host club to use them like a shield. The soldiers stop firing.

"Move!" Other Haruhi calls to the host club and they dash to be closer to the tent.

The figure is revealed and the soldiers get ready to fire again.

Suddenly there is a nonhuman growl and the figure turns to it's direction which appears to be a bush.

The figure looks back to the soldiers before turning away into darkness closing its eyes and just like it is gone.

The soldiers split up looking around for where that growl came from while the other half of the four soldier group make sure the figure that attacked is gone.

They are in quietness now and it doesn't take long for them to lower their weapons.

"It's gone." Other Haruhi says then turns to the host club. "You were lucky that it was just one. We didn't need to sound the alarm."

"We're thankful you came just in time." Host club Tamaki admits.

Other Haruhi nods. "Well there's no signs of any others coming and by the fact that it left after hearing the growl probably means that they have backed up for now."

"Hopefully." Host club Haruhi says.

"Well we got to get going. See ya." Other Haruhi turns and the soldiers split up heading off to wherever they are going.

The host club resume their search for the twins and a little later they haven't found the two.

Suddenly everyone seems to be heading in the same direction.

"Now what?" Host club Kyouya asks.

Other Kyouya turns to them. "The higher ups have called a meeting. Come." She turns and begins heading to the spot with the host club following.

Once they have reached where the higher ups seem to have set up a stage they spot the twins and make their way over.

"Where were you two?" Host club Tamaki demands.

"Walking around the camp a little." Host club Hikaru says then their attention is turned to the higher ups as one clears their throat.

"This should be everyone!" The commanding officer takes a step forward though he was already a little in front of the other higher ups who are standing back with their hands linked behind their own backs as they stand tall with the commanding officer. He makes sure that he speaks in a loud clear voice to be heard by the crowd that is here in front of the stage set up for this announcement. "As you all know the enemy has been more active than ever before. We tried to figure out why and we have thought long and hard on this." He begins. "We had to make sure that it was the right decision. As you know we can kill them yes however." He pauses his eyes sweeping over the crowd. "Because of what they are the simple act of killing them is not enough to bring them down. At this point we are only defending ourselves. Not truly fighting back. Not until we find a way to destroy them." He closes his eyes softly. "Which is why this decision that we have made is all the more important to get right." He opens his eyes to half way watching the crowd. "And we have figured out what might be going on as well as decided what we are going to do about all of this." He says. "We believe that the enemy is after certain people in this camp."

The host club glance to each other as they fear that it is them that the enemy is after.

There are a few mummers but they are quickly shushed as the commanding officer continues and everyone turns back to him.

"And so… Our decision was made. We have decided that…"

The crowd seems to hold their breath as they wait to hear what kind of verdict will be handed down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven: The verdict.

"We have decided that we will keep them in our camp as it stands." The commanding officer. "We will continue as normal."

"Yes sir!" The crowd, except the host club, respond.

"That is all." And with that the commanding office climbs off of the stage followed by the other higher ups though they all head off to wherever they need to be now.

The crowd disperses to go back to whatever it is that they were doing.

"Well… That was something." Host club Tamaki says.

"Well it is important." Host club Haruhi points out. "The soldiers would want answers and so the higher ups know that they should provide them with some to help keep them calm."

Host club Tamaki gets into his thinking stance with his hand on his chin. "Yes yes that is true. A very smart move." He says slightly nodding.

"Well we should head back to the library and find a way home." Host club Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

"Let's go!" Host club Tamaki turns and begins to lead the way.

"Excuse me."

The host club stops and turns to the Renge from this world.

Her hair pulled back in a ponytail with the green and black camouflage coloring and her eyes shine as if in to give a silent friendly greeting.

"Greetings." Host club Tamaki greets smiling.

"I just wanted to come over here to say that once we have gathered it all we will be giving you a change of clothes to wear."

"That is very kind of you all." Host club Tamaki responds still smiling.

"Okay. Well see you." The Renge from this world turns and heads off.

"See you." Host club Tamaki says back then the host club are back on their way to the library… with a little bit of help they find the library.

They look for any answers until they get hungry and head to see what they can eat. They then are approached by a tall male with black hair.

The man's hair is slightly shorter on the sides and probably back while the hair on top of his head is longer. His eyes are that of a dark grey color, he has one star on his patch and seems to be wearing green and black camouflage pants under the armor pants. He is holding a cardboard box and stretches his arms out as if to offer it to the host club.

"For us?" Host club Hunny asks and the man nods.

"Thank you good sire." Host club Tamaki says taking the box finding clothes in said box.

The man just nods again then leaves.

"Pretty silent for a big guy." Host club Tamaki comments as he along with the others watch the man walk away.

"Yeah Mori isn't much of a talker." Other Hunny tells them.

"Ah yes yes now that makes sense." Host club Tamaki nods as if he was thinking and has come up with the right solution.

"Hey Mitsukuni!" A voice calls and the male turns to see the soldier that called out.

"Ok. I'm coming!" Other Hunny calls back then turns to the host club. "Well off I go. See you later maybe some time." He jogs off heading to get to the soldier waiting for him to arrive.

"Well." Host club Tamaki turns back to the box. "Might as well find a place to change."

They end up taking turns in the tent they have been sleeping in until they are all dressed in casual clothes mostly being dark colored pants that are either blue, black or black and green camouflage along with grey t-shirts.

Once done they get something to eat they head back to the library not really having anything else to do.

They stayed there only going out for reasons like to get some food for supper making sure that they aren't being greedy by only having two meals today; and in no time it is time to go to bed and so they put away any books they were looking at then they head to find the tent of where they are sleeping getting a little used to the camp well only kind of.

…..

"What are you doing?" A voice demands. "You are being so active and it's not even time yet!"

"This war has gone on long enough." Another voice responds to the first one. "And it is about time that we get a move on!"

The first voice lets out a growl before responding. "It is not time yet. You need to be just a little more patient. Besides you are forgetting about the seven horns."

"Well I believe we have been 'patient' for long enough." The other voice says in a slightly irritated voice and even does air quotes on the word patient. "Plus screw the seven horns!"

"You know I can send you back to where I found you right?" The fist voice challenges with confidence. "I wouldn't even have to go back to _the spot_ in order to do either. So there would be no way you can stop me. Especially since if you kill me you'll be forced back where you came from. And I can tell that right now you would very much rather stay here."

The other voice growls. "Answer me something." The voice says. "How long have this been going on for? When were you going to tell us? We want answers!"

"Mostly you probably. The others surely are just following blindly as they always have done like it's their purpose." The first voice whispers quietly then begins speaking normally again. "You should remember that because of the situation at hand I cannot always just come over here whenever. It doesn't work that way."

There is only a growl.

…..

… It's been a couple of weeks…

The host club are glad to be able to have two pairs of clothes so one is being worn to allow the other set to be cleaned, they had to do it themselves which was new to all but Haruhi so they were showed how to do it by a soldier, or to sit to wait for when they will change into them. They are also glad for the showers that was closed because it was being renovated to fix a few problems for a few days then became open again.

The showers are out doors ones where the shower heads are on planks of wood above with the knob on a beam below and the showers are connected to some kind of thing underground to wherever the water supply is coming from.

The host club spent a lot of time inside of the library trying to search for answers but it is proving to be a fruitless search.

Other Tamaki was deemed fit enough to leave the medical tent and it is obvious that he's going to be ok to fight again if he needs to though this was only about a week or two ago.

The host club are currently taking a walk around the camp sticking to within the camp as they had been doing for a while. They have been joined by other Haruhi who doesn't have anything to do at the moment so she figured why not talk to the host club about anything that comes to mind.

After all it seems every time that they step outside of the camp something bad happens so it is more logical to say within the camp instead.

They are about to pass by the medical tent when someone comes out making them stop before they run into the person who turns to them.

"Ah hello Kaoru." Other Haruhi greets and other Kaoru turns as other Hikaru comes out of the medical tent.

Other Kaoru is looking much better now despite the white bandages wrapped around her torso covering her breasts as well as going halfway down her ribs and on her side is a few spots of blood.

Though the medical staff stopped changing the bandages so often so if it is only slightly open and bleeding then it's slow taking sometime to stain the bandages.

"Hello Haruhi." Other Kaoru greets then looks to the host club. "These must be the new people I heard about."

"Yes. We are not of this world." Host club Tamaki informs her. "We got here not long before you returned."

"I see." Other Kaoru nods as her and her sister link hands. "It's good that you haven't seemed to have gotten injured during your time here especially since you're new." She tells them.

"Yeah we kind of are just sticking to the camp now." Host club Tamaki says with an implied shrug.

"Well that's one way to do it." Other Kaoru says with a smile.

"Come Kaoru. We should get going before a nurse comes and tells us to go back inside the tent." Other Hikaru speaks up. "This whole some time to get out thing is going to be a bit of a waste just standing here."

"Right." Other Kaoru says turning to her sister and giving a nod. She turns back to the host club. "Well we're off. See you."

"See you Kaoru." Other Haruhi and the host club say then the other twins head off somewhere in the camp.

"I'm glad that Kao-chan is going to be ok." Host club Hunny says.

"Well. It is good news that she's looking a lot better and is allowed to leave the tent." Host club Kyouya says in agreement pushing up his glasses that always seem to be falling down.

They host club continue their walk feeling a bit happier to see that other Kaoru is going to be ok and they begin asking around to see if anyone had anything that might be helpful but in the end they don't know anything. They head back to the tent they are sleeping in not needing any help at all as they have memorized where it is at this point. None of them notice the person watching them from a spot between two tents.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day." The figure then turns and heads off somewhere else not seeming to care where at the moment. "I promise that it will be."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: The blood moon.

The darkness of night has come to once again cast the world into darkness for a time to rest.

The host club are already in their tent… Well almost all of them are….

Host club Kaoru is sitting outside of the tent looking up to the full moon in the sky. He closes his eyes softly with a slight sigh breathing in and out the cool night air.

"What are you doing sighing like that?"

"Huh?" Host club Kaoru blinks open his eyes and looks up surprised to see who is standing there.

"Oh. I'm not sure we've properly met." The girl standing before host club Kaoru says. "I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru… Well from another world." Host club Kaoru says.

Other Hikaru turns back to him. "Well?"

"What is it?" Host club Kaoru asks slightly confused.

"What did you sigh about?" Other Hikaru asks.

"My thoughts." Host club Kaoru says. "But… I thought that you'd be with your sister."

"My sister is resting. She'll be fine so I thought a night walk would be relaxing." Other Hikaru says. "It's hard to relax when your worry for your sibling disappears now that they are going to be ok then you can feel the need to avenge their struggle against death. So with this raging anger directed at the enemy it is hard to relax."

"That's understandable." Host club Kaoru nods.

"Anyways." Other Hikaru settles down next to host club Kaoru. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well something that has been going through my mind for a bit." Host club Kaoru closes his eyes softly. "Ever since the whole meeting… About why the enemy has been so active…" He opens his eyes to half way. "I'm more than certain that it is because of us who are not from this world." He explains. "It's been brewing in my mind for so long and I finally let myself truly think about it. When you really think about it you realize just how much has happened… All because of you… I mean because we are here we have caused attacks from the enemy that have taken lives and even had a fire start making you all lose some tents that were important… If we weren't here… well let's be honest. All that happened would not have happened."

Suddenly there is laughter and host club Kaoru turns to other Hikaru.

Other Hikaru's laughter slows to a stop. "Sorry. Don't take that as being rude." She tells him. "It's just I couldn't help it." She explains then turns to look to the moon. "Now listen here." She tilts her head to look to host club Kaoru with a smile. "The enemy that we face has done many many horrible things." She explains. "Even before any of you came here. They destroyed town after town and even entire camps without so much as a second thought. Not to mention all of the people that they have killed over the time since the war started. The enemy is ruthless and will kill thousands if they so wish to at that moment. These things would have happened even if you weren't here. It's just who the enemies are."

Host club Kaoru blinks at other Hikaru then smiles softly. "Thanks. I guess I needed to hear that."

Other Hikaru smiles warmly then reaches over ruffling host club Kaoru's hair gently. "Don't worry about it." She tells him then pauses for a moment watching him as he has his head slightly tilted down with his eyes closed gently since her hand is on his head. "You know… You remind me a lot of my sister." She then chuckles as she removes her hand from host club Kaoru's head and he looks to her again. "I guess even in another world you are similar. When I heard the whole other worlds concept I had always thought that they would be different like people who the person in one world is." She explains to him. "Though you remind me so much of my sister. And you know? It's actually kind of refreshing to find this out in person."

Host club Kaoru blinks then tilts his head softly.

"Thank you." Other Hikaru says with a smile in her eyes.

"And thank you for helping me." Host club Kaoru responds.

"Perhaps now both of us can get some rest." Other Hikaru says.

Host club Kaoru smiles in agreement as because for now what has been bothering them has been put to rest and they are much more relaxed now. "Perhaps we will."

Then a sound is heard in the distance and growing closer.

The two turn to look around but not seeing anything.

The sound is definitely not the alarm but it definitely sounds like something that they should be aware of. The sound is then mixed in with the howls of the wolves ringing off in the wilderness. The sound of howling wolves and the sound of a tuba playing a low haunting note.

Other Hikaru notices something and looks up only to jump to her feet. "The moon!"

Host club Kaoru quickly looks up to the moon and blinks in shock as it becomes red like a crescent moon changing into a full moon until the moon is fully red.

Anyone else awake or had been awoken by the sound, none of the host club that is sleeping seem to have been awoken, have looked around to try to figure out whats going on but they all end up noticing the moon that is now red.

Other Hikaru swallows harshly. "That can't be good. That can't be good at all."

"No. No it can't be." Host club Kaoru gasps in agreement as he can't take his eyes away from the blood moon. "Not good in any way."

"But what could it mean?!" Someone calls out in slight fear.

"Not an enemy in sight!" Someone else who had checked the are where host cub Kaoru and other Hikaru are currently calls.

"What do you think it means?!" Another calls out as if hoping for an answer.

The sound of the tuba fades away and so does the howls of the wolf as some stop right away while others go for a few moments longer before also stopping.

Unknown's P.O.V.

"The third horn has sounded. The moon turned red and the call of a predator ringing through the air." I smile closing my eyes softly to enjoy this moment. "This glorious moment that is one step closer to our goal." I open my eyes with a wide smirk on my face. "And they don't even suspect a single thing."

It makes me chuckle softly at how things are currently, at how foolish the others are to not have seen the connection.

"I guess I'm just _that_ good." I chuckle to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: What are you?

Morning has rolled around with still no sign of any enemies.

Host club Kaoru went back to get some sleep after the whole thing with the moon now being red calmed down.

Other Hikaru left to return to her sister.

Now that it is morning the host club are currently in the tent that they have been sleeping in to try to discuss somethings.

"So far it seems our search of their library has been fruitless." Host club Kyouya sighs pushing up his glasses. "And we have found nothing over the time that we've been here."

"Then what should we do?" Host club Hunny asks with tearful eyes.

"Well there must be a reason that we were brought here. Surely we just have to find it and find out why we are here." Host club Haruhi points out.

"It is going to be a lot harder than it looks." Host club Kyouya almost sighs.

Suddenly some gas is around them making them cough and try to wave it away before one by one they fall to the ground unconscious.

The gas clears after a little longer then a figure walks into the tent.

"They had better be glad about me doing this. They have no idea how risky and dangerous that just was."

….

Other Haruhi walks into the tent the host club had been in but stops finding no one there. "Huh. Maybe they went out." She turns leaving the tent to begin looking for them. "Why does it have to be me searching for them when I have important news?"

Meanwhile someone rushes to a higher up who was walking around and quickly bows.

"Cody. I have great news."

"What is it?" Cody asks.

"We have finally found the location of the enemies home!"

Cody smiles. "Great work. I will call a meeting with the other higher ups. Come."

The soldier is led away by Cody to find another higher up to announce a meeting.

They come across a confused and worried looking other Haruhi.

Cody approaches her. "Is something the matter?"

Other Haruhi turns to Cody then quickly dips her head in respect. "I can't find the new comers." She tells the other. "And no one saw them leave the tent. It's just so strange. I don't understand where they could be."

Cody frowns. "Could it be that they have been taken?"

Other Haruhi's eyes widen. "Oh my god. They could very well have been taken!" She gasps. "Actually. It's the most probable idea of what happened to them."

"Come." Cody commands. "This will be added to the meeting. We must move fast at once."

Other Haruhi nods and joins Cody and the soldier as they race to call a meeting with the higher ups.

Soon the higher ups are in the commanding officers tent for a meeting.

"It appears that the new comers have been taken." Cody begins. "As Haruhi has found no one saw them leave the tent and they are no where."

There is some murmuring among the higher ups for a moment before the commanding officer clears his throat in which the murmuring is silenced.

"Fellow higher ranking members." The commanding officer begins. "We have been tasked with making one of the most hardest decisions we have had to make." He announces making the others look down in realization. "And we must choose wisely. Not only does the fate of every soldier here rest on this but also the new comers. Not to mention the entire war itself. All currently resting upon our shoulders to decide on whether or not to try to save the new comers or to leave them."

The tent has fallen silent and not even one person even so much as lets out a cough.

The commanding officer locks eyes with Cody who speaks as if to answer a question.

"It is possible for us to chase after them." Cody informs them as attention is turned to him. "Their home has been located." He gestures to the soldier who is sitting back by the entrance to the tent with other Haruhi who both are quiet letting the higher ups speak.

The commanding offer nods. "Alright. So now. We must discuss what it is that we are going to do. And we must hurry to make our choice." His eyes narrow in full seriousness. "We have no idea how long they have or what the enemy is planning now that they have the new comers."

…

Host club Tamaki groans as he begins to awaken. His eyes blink open then his eyes snap open seeing rocky ground and his head lifts to glance around.

The others are awakening and they are all tied to wooden poles in a half circle with a gap between each of them.

The order is Kyouya on the far right, Haruhi tied to the pole next to Kyouya, Hunny next to Haruhi, Tamaki himself, Mori to the left of Tamaki, Kaoru next to Mori then finally Hikaru on the far left beside Kaoru.

"Wha-what is going on?" Host club Tamaki whimpers in fear and glances around a little more confirming that they are indeed in a cave.

"Ah you are awake." A voice says and the host club all turn to see who it is.

The host club gasp as their eyes rest upon who it is then who is next to the person who has seemed to have walked over to them now standing to watch them.

"What are you?" Host club Hikaru asks the question that is burning in their minds as soon as they saw the other being with the person who had spoke.

The being chuckles as if amused. "Oh. I am the same being that the rest of the ones fighting against the humans are. The same creature who comes from the same place as the rest. And now you are our prisoner."

"And you had better be thankful." The person turns to the being arms over their chest as the being glances to them. "You have no idea how risky and dangerous I did was. In a camp full of soldiers!" The person waves their arms as they say the last sentence before lowering them to cross them over their chest again.

"Do not fear. We are very grateful that you have _finally_ brought them here. Brought them to us." The being assures the other.

"You have no really answered the question." Host club Kyouya speaks and the two turn to him. "What are you? Though I do have one more question I would like to address." He looks to the person standing by the being. "Is _she_ one of your kind?"

The being blinks. "Hm. So it seems you really have no idea what the beings that have been fighting the humans all this time."

Host club Kyouya continues to stare at the being through the glare on his glasses expecting his questions to be answered.

"Fine. I will humor you." The being says. "For starters this woman." The being gestures to the woman who still has her arms crossed over her chest. "Is a human. I can assure you that." The being turns back to the host club. "As for me and my followers the answer is simple." The being smiles creepily with the fact that it's mouth is just red makes it all the more creepy. "We are demons."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: To go or not to go.

"I wish to say something very important." A female higher up says.

The commanding officer nods to let her speak of what this is with no interruptions.

"Thank you." The female higher up nods her thanks. "My fellow higher ups I know you will understand." She begins. "When it comes to war I have heard it all. The love. The fear. The hate. The approval and the disapproval. The loss and even the love found in it. Sometimes I wonder to myself why I continue fighting. Why do I stick around and risk my life to fight such a dangerous battle. One that we might not even win. Then I am reminded about all of the wonderful and amazing things that the people have done. How we gathered money from towns still standing as fundraisers to help those that lost their homes or even gathering donated food and beverages for those whose homes were destroyed. The way we come together to build camps not just for the soldiers but also for those who wish to live their life and not fight in the war. How despite the high risk of being killed we would gladly jump in front of another human being to attempt to stop the attacking enemy. How we would drag another person across the land just to get them help even if we are weak as is. We come together and we are powerful together. Together we do so many amazing things and our world becomes a better place even within these dark times. That is why I remain here and fight this battle. I'm proud to be fighting the enemy and to face the possibility of death at any moment. I'm very proud to stand tall in the lines of war and to call myself a soldier high ranking or not. I am proud of the people I fight with and for. So I believe that it would go against everything we stand for to leave them and not try to rescue them. We as soldiers are meant to protect and help people on our side and that includes those new comers. Whether they are from here or not or even if they are soldiers or not. It is our job to help them because what kind of soldiers would we be if we just left anyone of the people on our side to die or suffer from whatever the enemy has planned. Thus we go after them!" She stood up when she started talking about how it would go against being a soldier if they do not go. She slams a hand on the table in front of her at the end before calmly sitting down.

There are a few mummers going around the other higher ups.

The commanding officer clears his throat causing silence to come to everyone there. "That was a well thought out speech." He says with slight pride in his voice as he looks to the higher up who just gave the speech.

She smiles happily at this.

"I believe that she brings up a valid point." Cody speaks. "I say we help them!"

The other higher ups speak their agreements.

"Are we all in agreement?" The commanding officer asks.

Every single higher up nod.

"Then it is settled." The commanding officer declares. "We shall go after them! Because we are _true_ soldiers!"

The higher ups cheer in agreement.

….. The news of the declaration was spread quickly when the higher ups called out to anyone nearby about it as well as to spread the news.

They will be leaving by the afternoon.

The higher ups did a good bit of planning on how they will attack the enemies home before they go their separate ways to go get ready to go themselves.

Other Hikaru is sitting with her sister other Kaoru on a box outside of the medical tent.

"So we are going to help those new comers huh?" Other Kaoru says and she glances to her sister.

"Yes. But I'm sure that we can stay here." Other Hikaru says looking down at her hands that are joined together with her elbows resting against her knees.

"Absolutely not!"

Other Hikaru whips her head up quickly to look to her sister. "Kaoru…."

"I am well enough to fight." Other Kaoru says. "Even if I must be a little careful. But Think about it." She looks to the sky. "We will be storming their home. We have no idea how many of them there could be. Every soldier that is available must join in on this fight. It will probably be our final fight against the enemy after all. Since I can still generally fight even I am included in this attack." She closes her eyes gently as a soft breeze blows by before she speaks again. "As soldiers it is our duty to fight for those who cannot defend themselves after all." She opens her eyes to half way. "So I say we go."

Other Hikaru can't help but smile softly. "Alright sister." She says as other Karou turns to share a smile with her. She stands then turns offering a hand to the other. "Let's go get ready before we have to leave."

Other Kaoru takes the offered hand in which she gets up with slight help from her sister. "Yes. Lets go." She says in agreement as she is helped up.

They head off to go get ready along with the other soldiers.

Other Haruhi turns as she sees this worlds twins leaving the tent all set to go. "You both going?"

"Yes." Other Kaoru confirms. "It will be ok and besides the army needs everyone possible who can fight."

Other Haruhi nods seeing the point. "Yes. I understand that. Just be careful."

"We will. You too." Other Hikaru says then with a nod other Haruhi heads off on her way to finish her own preparations.

Excitement mixed with nervousness rings through the camp as the time to go is drawing near.

The soldiers have begun to gather in the center of the camp as they had been instructed by the higher ups. They are armored up and are holding their weapons as they are all set to make the journey. They are talking amongst themselves in their excitement and nervousness about this big attack.

The commanding officer walks out into the front of the group once everyone is here and it is time to go.

In response everyone goes silent and turn to the commanding officer standing tall and alert in respect.

"Alright everyone!" The commanding officer calls. "LET'S DO THIS!"

The others cheer and they all set out on their journey to the enemies home so that they can save the host club.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: Avenge me.

"Demons!?" The host club gasp.

"Correct." The leader of the demons nods. "Now then. We would take your lives but we need to wait for a few more horns to go off. At least here you will not be able to escape." The leader of the demons leaves with the woman after that leaving the host club alone in wherever they are that reminds them of a part of a cave.

…..

The army has been walking for a bit as they head to where the enemies home has been located.

Something splashes into the river that is nearby turning it all green and it spreads as it goes downriver.

Out of nowhere there is the sound of a bass clarinet playing a low haunting note is heard.

"They poisoned the river we have to cross." The one that found the enemies home say glancing to the river. "But I don't think we can just walk across it now."

They have been following the one soldier because the map that they marked with the location unfortunately could not be taken off the wall plus it would get in the way. Besides they have the soldier who knows the way with them anyways.

"What about those rocks?" Other Tamaki gestures to the rocks above the green water.

"It's our best chance." The commanding officer says with a slight nod. "We will cross using those. Try to not fall in." He goes first as if to make sure that it is doable making it to the other side. He turns around. "Alright go! Hurry!"

And so they begin crossing the river in a line hoping from the first rock to the second one to the final third one then to dry land.

"Whoa!" The Renge from this world almost falls over.

"You ok?" Other Haruhi asks getting a nod in return then watches as the other finishes crossing.

After a while it's other Tamaki who is the last one to make it across.

"Alright let's get going." The commanding officer commands and the group is on the move once again. "Are we close?" He asks the soldier in the lead.

"Kind of." The soldier responds.

Elsewhere….

"Only one more horn must sound." The woman says staring at the sky while standing at the entrance of the cave. "One more horn then we can commence with the killing." She smirks to herself. "It's so close. It's just in my grasp. Soon I'll be able to just watch the world BURN!"

….

"Just around the corner." The soldier in the lead says pointing to a rocky corner.

"Alright halt." The commanding officer says and everyone comes to a halt. He glances around. "We need to make sure we are ready. Now remember. Try to explore as much of the place as possible while also fighting off enemies. We need to find the ones from another world and save them. If you spot a group or at least a few people going down one way just focus on either the enemies or whatever other ways there are to go. The ones going deeper cannot be chased if possible. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone says.

"Good. Then let's go." The commanding officer says taking the lead and they are about to turn the corner when someone calls for them to wait.

They turn and see some trainees who were too new to join in this fight.

"Why have you come here?" The commanding officer demands.

The trainees try to catch their breaths and one speaks between panting.

"We have….. come…. With… good news…. A way to…. to destroy them!" The trainee says gesturing to the rather large backpacks they have on. "We have… the special… bullets in…. our bags…."

The commanding officer smiles looking rather pleased. "Very good make sure that everyone gets these upgraded bullets."

Everyone who will be fighting gets their bullets replaced.

The commanding officer examines the last bullet he is going to put away for himself.

The bullet still appears to be the same bullet that is made with a mixture that has holy water in it but now it has a ring of small engraved crosses with a small gap between each one around the middle.

They had tried, which were unsuccessful in destroying the enemies, putting one cross on the bullet then they tried covering it in crosses as well as even melting a metal cross into the mix with as well as without the holy water but didn't try putting the crosses like this.

"Very good." The commanding officer nods then puts the bullet away. "Now we are ready to get going. Thank you. Head back now. You are not trained enough for this battle."

"We understand. I don't think that we would be able to shoot the enemies before they get us in their own home. Good luck though." The trainee nods now that they have caught their breaths then they turn hurrying away to head back to camp.

"Now we can go!" The commanding officer announces and the army moves rather excited for the upcoming battle.

They finally go around the corner coming up to the entrance to the cave. "What!?" He gasps stopping as others do as soon as they spot what he has noticed. "Coloratura!?"

Coloratura turns with wide eyes of shock to where the army was. "What!? You found this place!?"

"Why are you here?!" The commanding officer demands.

Coloratura gives a short maniacal chuckle before speaking. "I was surprised that no one noticed. Despite the fact that my name is musical and the horns are musical instruments. It surely could have been an easy connection yet no one saw through me. I summoned the demons as well as those from the other world. It was a mistake that they appeared where they did. We need them to help us with our victory." She then notices soldiers raising their weapons. "Crap!" She turns dashing into the cave.

"We go into the cave!" The commanding officer declares and the army dashes into the cave… into the enemies home.

They are soon confronted by a group of enemies protecting Coloratura and the enemies leader.

"We will not let you mess this up." Coloratura says with anger in her voice. "All we need is one more horn."

"ATTACK!" The leader of the enemies orders.

"GO! FOLLOW THE PLAN!" The commanding officer commands and the army charges with a battle cry.

The two sides clash.

As many people as possible hurry off going down different ways as there is about three ways to go from here.

Neither Coloratura nor the leader of the enemies seem too worried about it probably since there are probably enemies in other parts of the cave.

Cody charges towards the two with a battle cry but just before he can fire he hits some kind of barrier that shocks him before flinging him backwards landing harshly on the ground.

Suddenly an enemy slams its hand into Cody's chest causing blood to come from the wound and he gasps causing some blood to fly from his mouth.

The commanding officer turns and his eyes widen. "CODY!" He calls out then fires taking out the enemy that took out Cody.

The demon screeches then it melts into black dust screeching in pain.

The black dust vanishes as they sparkle with some light as if the pieces of the enemy is being destroyed before it can go to regenerate in hell. Soon nothing remains.

The commanding officer looks down to Cody but sees his lifeless eyes making him sigh softly. "I am sorry my dear friend. I was unable to save you." He says then turns to continue fighting he shoots enemies down with a cry of rage.

There is a sound of a euphonium playing a low haunting note.

"That's the last horn we were waiting for! The triggering event that needed to happen is for one of the higher ups who is not the commander must be taken down." Coloratura says then grabs hold of the leader of the enemies and together they vanish melting into the shadows in a corner of the cave that they just walk backwards into.

"WE MUST HURRY!" The commanding officer shouts to those are still alive and are fighting some of the few enemies left.

Other Hikaru destroys the enemy she is fighting by getting a headshot.

Then a voice appears behind her.

"My my. What is this?"

Other Hikaru turns to find herself facing another enemy.

"I thought I murdered you in the ambush." The enemy says confused.

Other Hikaru's eyes narrow in rage upon hearing this. "So it was you that attacked my sister!" She roars in rage spinning around aiming the gun at the demon.

"Ah. Now I understand what is going on." The demon laughs. "Really? You are going to shoot me? I can just regenerate in hell." The demon then lunges at other Hikaru but the other dodges just in time.

"Think again." Other Hikaru smirks. "I will make you pay for what you did to my sister!"

The demon just laughs again. "Oh you cannot win stupid human. And soon I will make you join your weakling sister." The demon lunges again and again causing other Hikaru to dodge and dodge again looking for any opening to attack.

Other Hikaru then gets an idea and jumps away much further than her other dodging.

The demon slides along the floor then turns only to find other Hikaru aiming the gun in it's direction. It growls and some king of creepy tattered dragon like wings that are a little small begin to appear from it's body as if spreading it's wings to take off.

Other Hikaru doesn't waste time and fires landing a hit in the chest before it can take off.

The demon screeches trying to speak at the same time. "NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

Then it is destroyed.

Other Hikaru lowers her gun. "That was for what you did to my sister." She says in satisfaction.

"Alright everyone!" The commanding officer says and other Hikaru turns realizing that it's just her, the commanding officer and another soldier who has just finished with the last enemy.

The others either went off in a direction to go or are dead.

"Now we continue onward!" The commanding officer yells.

They split up each going down one of the three ways to go hurrying down them.

It is truly a race against time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen: Goner.

Coloratura and the leader of the enemies appear through a shadow in the corner making the host club turn to them.

Coloratura releases the other. "Now. It is time for you all to fulfil the reason that you were brought to this world. Why I summoned you here." She turns to the leader of the enemies. "As soon as this is done the second last horn shall sound then there is only the final horn after that."

"What is the last horn?" The leader of the enemies asks.

"The fall of the commanding officer." Coloratura explains. "But right now we need to get started so we can empower you and the rest of the demons. So we can win this war!" She clenches her hands together at just below chest level and she has a look of slight madness and determination in them.

The leader of the enemies chuckles. "This is why I like you."

Coloratura rolls her eyes. "Let's just get started."

The leader of the enemies goes over to a rock reaching behind it and pulling out a darkly colored wooden box with a black pentagram on the top.

"W-What are you going to do?" Host club Tamaki asks hesitantly.

Coloratura takes the box as it is handed to her then she turns to the host club a wicked grin appearing upon her face. "Oh? You want to know what is going to happen to you?" She chuckles when the host club nod their heads. "Well then. I'll give you the short version." She informs them taking a few steps closer. "You see we are going to start with a ritual so that way your deaths will actually be useful. If we just killed you now then it would not help us one bit. But don't worry. We will end your torment of being in this world soon. You will soon find out for yourselves just what the afterlife is like." She explains darkly. "While we will be given the ability to truly win this war just like we have been waiting for. You will give us the power that we need and soon the world will not only burn as the fires of hell take over but it will become just another place for pain and torture of anyone who survives when the war is won by the dark side." Her lips turn into a smirk. "The seventh horn will indicate our victory." She looks away from the host club to look down at the box in her hands. She shifts it to one hand so she can use her other hand to open the box. "Let's begin."

…...….

Other Haruhi is dashing along through the cave trying to figure out where the enemies could be holding the host club. She skids to a stop as she finds herself at the edge of a cliff. She peers down over the edge only to see spikes that you would typically see in caves at the bottom pointing upwards. "I do not want to go down there." She moves away from the edge then turns around to go back only to stop as she finds herself facing an enemy. She starts to pull out her weapon only to jump back a little as the enemy slashes its dark claws at her. She takes a few steps back as the enemy moves forward and she tries to line up a shot on the swaying target. She stops at the edge of the cliff and she glances back when her heels are about to go over the edge. She glances back to the enemy who has slowed in its advancing as if it just knew that it had her cornered. She takes aim again. "Oh no you don't." She says with the fire of determination alight in her eyes. "This is the end."

The enemy raises it's hand to attack and it swings.

Other Haruhi's finger begins to pull at the trigger of the gun as the hand is coming towards her.

 _BANG._

The gun is fired hitting the enemy in the chest…. However…. The enemy's hand slashes her shoulder harshly.

"AH!" Other Haruhi gasps out loudly in pain and she begins to fall backwards over the edge. She loses her grip on the gun in favor of trying to grab a hold of anything else… anything solid.

"NO!" This worlds Renge drops her own gun as she dashes forward to where the enemy stood before being defeated and she tries to catch her girlfriends hand as tears come to her own eyes. She misses by an inch and other Haruhi falls down towards the spikes.

Other Haruhi's gaze blurs with tears at this and she tries to give the love of her life an apologetic look just before she can watch the bottom of the cliff get further and further away and tears fall down her cheeks as she watches this happen… Until… before she knows it there is blood splatter and a sharp pain that goes through her body… But she has no time to scream as things quickly fade to black.

This worlds Renge falls to her knees as tears stream down her face. "No…" She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head vigorously. "No! This has to just be an illusion or some bad dream." She opens her eyes and with her limbs feeling rather heavy so she cannot get up she crawls on her hands and knees to the edge only to stop once there closing her eyes not sure if she should dare to look over the edge. "Come on. I have to look…. I have to…. I have to know that this is just an illusion…." She hesitantly opens one of her eyes slowly to halfway before blinking both eyes wide open as they widen in horror. Her right hand flies to her mouth at the sight before her.

Down there at the bottom is other Haruhi's body… with literally bloody spikes jutting through her chest, top of her head and her left leg… Not to mention… She isn't moving at all… Though is too far away to see if there is any life in her eyes though if her not moving or even trying to speak is anything to go by… She's… She's gone…

"HARHUI!" This worlds Renge screams at the top of her lungs as her right hand flies from her mouth to reach towards her love. Her eyes letting out tears like her cheeks need to be deeply stained by the waterfall of tears streaming down them. She collapses to the ground with her one hand hanging over the edge of the cliff along with her head as she sobs loudly in loss. "Haruhi. Haruhi! HARUHI!" She calls out for her lover even if she will not get an answer… ever again…

AN:

Okay I was going to post this yesterday but I ended up busy and couldn't finish the chapter. So here it is!

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!

… I guess this is a really sad mothers day chapter…. Oh well.

I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen: Am I too late to the party?

Other Kaoru is racing through the cave so far not encountering any enemies so she wonders if there are others up ahead that have so far taken care of the enemies in this area. She shakes that thought off and continues knowing that it is a race against time. She then blinks in shock only to skid to a stop when her eyes land upon the sight before her.

There on the ground lays about five bodies all from the army and all dead.

It seems that someone here has taken them down so other Kaoru raises her weapon as she has to prepare for a fight.

"There isn't much space here…" Other Kaoru says to herself as she glances around. "So where could the enemy have ducked into hiding? … Are they hiding in Hell waiting for someone to come here so they may strike in secrecy?" She wonders quietly to herself only to pause as it comes to her. She tilts her head back looking up to the ceiling.

Up there clinging to the ceiling is a demon.

The demon lets out an annoyed chatter mixed with a growl sound before speaking. "Damn you to Hell. You found out my secret."

Other Kaoru raises her weapon ready to fight this demon as she aims her weapon to the demon holding onto the ceiling.

"No matter. You will be dead soon. Killed by the private of the enemies you have faced." The demon then leaps off of the ceiling to head straight for other Kaoru as well also sending a sharp tentacle heading for her.

"Good for you." Other Kaoru says sarcastically then she fires her gun.

…

Coloratura finishes the last part of the symbol around each host drawn in chalk. "The pentagrams are done." She says getting to her feet.

"About time." The leader of the enemy says spreading it's wings that are like the other demons wings however these ones are much bigger than the rest.

"Patience." Coloratura wiggles her pointer finger at the leader of the enemies while the rest of her fingers hold what is left of the chalk. "We cannot hurry through the entire ritual no matter the circumstances." She informs the other as she lowers her hand. "If we do then something could go wrong and it could _ruin_ everything!"

The leader of the enemies growls slightly but the wings fold back down disappearing. "Fine. Let's do this properly so we can win this war."

Coloratura smirks. "Glad you see things my way." She says glad and she puts the chalk back into the box only to begin slightly shifting a few things in the box to find something. "The next steps are delicate. One slip up could cause us to either restart or ruin it entirely."

"Well then. Hopefully I'm not too late for the party." A voice says causing everyone in that part of the cave turn to the entrance way to this part.

" _YOU_!?" Coloratura gasps. "I thought that for sure you had been put out of this war long enough for us to win!"

"What I want to know is how you got past my second in command. She is the second smartest in my entire army right behind me." The leader of the enemies states in a tone that screams that it is a matter of fact. "So you got past her. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to do so."

The one standing there is other Kaoru who has no helmet and a fresh looking cut on her cheek. She smirks at the two enemies in this part of the cave. "Well. Once you figure out her trick and take the right actions it wasn't that hard. All you'd have to endure is a bit of pain." She raises a hand to gently put three of her fingertips against a part of her cheek just below the cut there on her cheek. She then lets her hand fall back to the gun in her hands. "That doesn't matter though. I have come and I am here to crash this party." She slightly raises her gun in warning.

Coloratura turns to the leader of the enemies. "Go! Take care of Kaoru." She says. "I will continue the ritual."

The leader of the enemies chuckles in enjoyment. "Oh. My pleasure." The leader of the enemies hisses out as if this is going to be very very fun. The leader of the enemies turns fully and charges in the direction of other Kaoru at a very fast speed.

Other Kaoru tenses to get ready.

As the leader of the enemies is about to strike other Kaoru dashes to the side and spins around shooting right at the leader of the enemies.

Other Kaoru's shot lands a hit on the leader of the enemies arm.

The leader of the enemies seems to be able to avoid any more than his arm being destroyed. He looks to his arm with slight interest but mostly in an uncaring look. "So now I see." He says. "I see just how powerful those special bullets that you have can be." He pauses for a few moments then frowns. "I cannot regenerate on my own." He flicks his remaining hand creating a wall of fire that only lasts long enough to destroy the bullet that other Kaoru fired to destroy more of the leader of the enemies.

The bullet manages to destroy the fire that also destroys it since the flames are from the depths of hell themselves.

"Damned souls of hell. Rebuild my arm!" The leader of the enemy commands.

Out of the floor skeletal beings screaming in agony as they are surrounded by fire that is only causing them so much agony instead of actually burning them. They crawl all over each other to reach to where the leader of the enemies arm is meant to be causing it be grown back as the figures melt into the arm as their screams die down to silence as soon as they are melted.

Now the leader of the enemies has his arm back in which he points in other Kaoru's direction. "But you are going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me."

Coloratura has a dull silver pentagram necklace in her hand as she kneels in front of the host club. She holds the necklace by the end of the chain so the pentagram charm hangs there to almost look like she is praying. She closes her eyes with her head slightly tilted downwards. "Oh the great beings. Powerful and strong. Make my wish come true. For I give the proper sacrifice. Show me the future for when you take this offering." She seems to plead then pauses for a moment or two before continuing. "I see the hot flames burning." She begins. "I see the days that shall never be fun nor free." She slightly lifts her head up before continuing. "A future created by the darkness from below."

Other Kaoru fires another bullet at the leader of the enemies only to have him dodge to the side the bullet whizzing past his shoulder.

"I see a path some say is not meant to be." Coloratura continues and the pentagrams drawn in chalk change from white to red starting from the middle where a tiny flame now sits then it seems to seep to the entire chalk pentagram all at the same time. "The future should be filled with flames. Pain and agony plenty." She opens her eyes half way when all lines of chalk are read. "Hopes and dreams destroyed."

Other Kaoru shoots again at the leader of the enemies this time striking the top of the same arm as before causing it to be destroyed again though this time the leader of the enemies continues trying to land his own hit. She dodges and fires more shots when she sees an opening.

"For the days ahead are dark and tragic." Coloratura continues and the pentagrams including the one that's a part of the necklace held in her hands begin to glow red.

Other Kaoru fires another round that is absorbed by a wall of fire but right after he shoots another bullet hitting the leader of the enemies other arm. She has to take a quick break to reload her gun.

"There is no time for hope when the darkness falls upon the world." Coloratura doesn't miss a beat and a wind begins to pick up within this part of the cave yet said wind is mostly silent.

Other Kaoru looks up in time to see the leader of the enemies charging towards her again. She raises her gun and fires as fast as she can having no time to aim. She strikes the shoulder but the leader of the enemies is still going to strike her. She has no time to dodge so she tenses ready to shoot again if she can and ready to endure whatever pain is coming her way.

Suddenly there is sounds of three bullets from another gun is fired all hitting the leader of the enemies torso area.

Other Kaoru takes the moment that the leader of the enemies rears back with a roar of pain so she can shoot the leader of the enemies in the head destroying the leader of the enemies for good. She turns and smiles upon seeing who has arrived to help. "Hikaru!"

"Whatever might have been will not become the truth." Coloratura doesn't stop and the wind seems to pick up speed making other Kaoru and other Hikaru have to bring one arm up by their heads to try to block it a little. "Because of the darkness that shall rise."

"The spell is still going!" Other Hikaru tries to talk over the wind. "That demon we destroyed wasn't needed for whatever she is doing! It must still be working because Hell still exists! So maybe it'll even bring about Satan himself!"

"The spell hasn't finished yet!" Other Kaoru calls back to her sister. "There's still time to fix this!" She turns to where the host club and Coloratura are. She bites her lip in worry but begins moving forward as fast as she can, while fighting against the wind, towards Coloratura. She just hopes that she will make it in time and that it will not be too late.

For the bullets now might get swept away or even lose enough momentum to do any serious damage all thanks to the strong wind in this part of the cave.

"The future will be a painful nightmare!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen: How will the future look now?

Other Kaoru leaps towards Coloratura and slams into her.

"NO!" Coloratura yells as the two of them fall to the ground.

The pentagram necklace clatters to the ground just barely out of reach.

The spell that was being cast seems to calm down as if it has been stopped.

Other Kaoru pins Coloratura to keep her there. She turns to her sister. "Go get the others free." She says and other Hikaru nods only to begin heading towards the host club.

Then the pentagram necklace begins to glow a fiery orange color making some kind of noise things shinning often make it video games and is lifted into the air causing everyone to turn to it wondering what is happening. The pentagram necklace stops to hover once a nice gap is between it and the floor. The necklace part of it shatters into many pieces that seem to burn out of existence leaving only the charm behind. The pentagram charm begins to spin really fast all of a sudden.

"What's going on Coloratura!" Other Kaoru demands looking to the girl that she has pinned.

Coloratura gains a wide smirk on her face. "I don't know but I have a feeling that I am going to like this." She responds and other Kaoru looks back to the pentagram charm in worry.

Suddenly a blast of visible fiery energy explodes from it sweeping a past everyone in this part of the cave giving off a warm feeling that has a lingering sense of evil.

The pentagram charm slows to a stop. Then once it has stopped spinning it is seen glowing a little brighter now and under it is a full circle glowing like a fire is there.

That is when a deep and menacing laughs seems to echo around everyone as it seems to be all around them but at the same time coming from the area the pentagram charm is.

Other Kaoru shares a glance with her sister only to turn back to the pentagram charm as it begins making a distant sounding roaring noise. "Shoot it!" She calls as she thinks she knows what is happening.

Other Hikaru raises her gun and begins to aim it in the direction of the pentagram charm as the circle under it seems to rise slightly as it seems to burn intensely.

"Shoot it!" Other Kaoru calls out again with urgency in her voice.

Other Hikaru takes the shot aiming right at the pentagram charm.

The bullet wizzes through the air heading straight for the pentagram charm.

The world almost seems to have slowed down for a few seconds and a heartbeat of tension can almost be heard echoing in the air.

The bullet then is seen becoming melted and just dropping to the ground the moment the tip of said bullet hits the space above the edges of the circle.

Time seems to return to normal as the liquefied remains of the bullet form a puddle on the ground just outside of the circle and from a distance it is hard to tell if the puddle is touching the circle or not.

" _Foolish mortals."_ A deep and strong yet almost raspy voice speaks as it sounds to be everywhere yet coming from where the pentagram charm is. " _You and your pathetic toys will never be enough to bring ME down."_

Everyone stares in surprise at the pentagram charm except for Coloratura who has started to laugh manically.

Coloratura's maniacal laugh is accompanied by another laugh that had been heard before.

As the two laugh three small little flames appear around the pentagram charm in position to easily be devil horns and a devil tail plus they even resemble said horns and tail.

Soon the laughter calms down and from the circle on the floor two fiery arms and hands reach out with a rather demonic growl sounding loudly.

These two arms look like they could crush anything as if it was nothing.

"The final boss." Other Hikaru gasps taking a step back as the pentagram charm with the horns and tail made from fire looks like it could possibly be at least the face of what could very well be a beast from Hell thus easy to imagine the pentagram charm with the flams around it to move like a face.

The arms that seem like they just go on forever begin moving further and further away from the circle while keeping itself attached to it. They seem to blindly begin searching for something.

As this happens a voice that seems to chant in a monotone voice just speaking is heard.

 _"_ _Sacrifice."_

It repeats over and over again as it continues to blindly search for anything. It even leaves little burned areas on the floor from where it touched.

 _"_ _Sacrifice."_

Other Kaoru looks around at everyone in this part of the cave as they all, except Coloratura, look like they want to get away from those two arms. She then turns back to the two arms not sure if she should move herself or keep Coloratura pinned down to prevent anything possibly getting worse than how it is. She like her sister is not sure that the bullets will do anything to this enemy so surely they must find a way to defeat this new enemy.

"Hear me!" Coloratura speaks up watching the scene with the two arms with pure insane enjoyment written all over her face from her lips pulled up in a wide grin to her slightly narrowed crazy eyes. "I am the one that has called you from the very depths of Hell! You answer to me now!"

 _"_ _Sacrifice."_

"Yes. Of course." Coloratura chuckles softly. "Take the sacrifices that I have prepared for you!" Her eyes look like they have lost all of their humanity. "Come forth into this world to make it a nightmare my dear Satan!"

 _"_ _Sacrafice."_

Other Hikaru recovers from her shock and she aims her gun in the direction of one of the searching arms. She fires a shot not hesitating hoping to at least drive the arms backwards though preferably to make them explode like any other enemy.

However the bullet melts like the other one before it can even do any damage to the arm or hand.

Other Hikaru tosses her gun to the ground as it has become useless in this situation. She glances around trying to think of any other way to stop this thing. She knows that approaching that thing is a bad idea if it can melt bullets.

 _"_ _Sacrifice."_

It is getting closer and closer to where Coloratura and other Kaoru is as it continues to blindly search around.

 _"_ _Sacrifice."_

That is when other Kaoru blinks as she gets an idea. Other Kaoru looks down to Coloratura. "Go to Hell." She leaps backwards away from Coloratura.

That is when one of the hands grabs onto Coloratura who screams out in pain. The hand has gripped her at the bottom of her waist covering all the way down to the top of her thighs.

 _"_ _Sacrifice found."_

"No!" Coloratura protests as the other hand finds its way to her feet and legs causing her to scream out in more pain.

It's obvious that her flesh is burning as told by the smell of burning flesh washing gently around them.

The hands begin to drag Coloratura backwards towards the circle under the pentagram charm.

The pentagram charm has not changed since the arms came out of the circle below it.

"What are you doing!?" Coloratura questions as she begins to panic. She starts to claw at the ground to try to stop herself from being pulled into the circle. "No! NO! NOO!" She yells out as fear and panic take over her being. "NOOOOOOOooooo….." She screams as she is pulled into the circle downwards as if being pulled through a portal. Her voice dies down as she is pulled down.

The flames around the pentagram charm seem to swirl around the pentagram charm to create a circle of fire around the charm. The flames jolt downwards as if to connect the circle of flames around the charm to the portal below it.

The pentagram charm is pulled downwards into the portal along with the flames around it.

As soon is the pentagram disappears from sight a blast of energy similar to the one before it is sent out this time destroying any enemies remaining on Earth as they seem to be melted into particles barely able to be seen caught in a wind starting from their backs going to the front until they vanish mid-air.

As soon as the enemies have finished being sent back to Hell where they belong the portal disappears in a small flash of light that barely goes past where the circle is.

All that is left on the ground where the portal once was is now a carved picture of a clearly panicking Coloratura in very good detail forever frozen like that on the ground. The inside parts that are not carved are all burned as if to make it a carving with black colored insides.

"You did it!" Other Hikaru races over to her sister hugging her and pulling her close. She pecks the corner of her sisters mouth. "That was amazing." She adds in congratulation.

The host club are soon untied and the commanding officer wanders into where they are.

"Status report." The commanding officer commands as other Kaoru and other Hikaru turn to salute him in respect. "Let's make it quick for now."

"Coloratura was dragged down into a portal that opened when the spell to use the new comers was foiled. It seems that since she was the one keeping the portal open the portal closed dragging any remaining enemies to Hell since she is no longer on Earth." Other Hikaru reports keeping it short.

The commanding officer nods then looks to the two proud. "You both did well."

A small glimmer of light makes the three turn to look to the host club who have little balls of light rising from the ground only to disappear just above their heads.

Other Kaoru and other Hikaru are no longer saluting as they along with the commanding officer watch light after light appearing around each host that are looking down in surprise as well as slight wonder.

"It seems that now the one that seems to have brought you here is gone you can safely return home." The commanding officer says getting everyone's attention. "Do not worry about us here. The war has been won and now we can begin to rebuild civilization back to how it once was." He says with a kind smile on his face. "We will be fine. Good luck back in your world."

The balls of light glow brighter making the host club see only white before it fades in which they find themselves back in the host club room.

It appears to be late at night outside as Kyouya turns to look outside.

Kyouya spies his computer and goes to it checking the date and time.

The same day that they left and it is almost four am.

"Well. We can just say that we decided to hang out through the night if anyone asks." Kyouya says.

"That is something that they will believe more than us traveling to another world." Haruhi says in agreement.

Tamaki stretches himself out on the floor staring at the ceiling. "I'm just glad to be back home." He says then closes his eyes softly as if to enjoy being back in their home world.

Yes it is nice to be back safe and sound.

The end.


End file.
